Oh, Baby!
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Phil and Chris are expecting! Will they do well as fathers? What's in store for the unsuspecting men? Slash, possible OOC, mpreg. Rated M for language and possible later scenes. Please Review!
1. Swollen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any real-life persons like CM Punk or Chris Jericho (but I really wish I did...) I only own my OCs.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash (all the fun stuff!)  
**Rated: **M (just to be safe) for language and whatever else my lovely imagination has in store for this creation.

Hey everyone! I thought I'd try something new but I couldn't _bear_ to part with my special pairing. This actually came from a plotbunny that hopped into my mind while I was at school. Since then, I've been busily writing this. Tell me what you think. Please Review!

* * *

Phil lowered himself into the passenger seat of his husband's car. Chris was driving him to his six-month appointment with the obstetrician. His swollen belly slowed him down tremendously, and even sitting down could be a difficult challenge. Chris waited patiently for his husband to get himself comfortable.

"She's really kicking today," Phil murmured with a smile, turning to look at his beautiful husband. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and a wide smile took over his face, exposing his pearly whites.

"Is she kicking your spine again?" Chris asked, starting the car. Phil rubbed his tattooed hands over his stomach and gave a short laugh. "Nope, today she's kicking my bladder."

Chris smiled with pride as he drove the car through the Windy City. In three months, their daughter would join their family.

"I hope she gets your eyes," Phil confessed. "And your hair, too. And your personality. I want her to be just like you."

"I, on the other hand, hope she gets your pretty green eyes and your luscious black locks. I have to say that I'd love if she had your sharp tongue."

"She's not going to swear like I do, though," Phil spoke, letting his hands rest on his temporary table. "And no dating until she's 30."

Chris snuck a sideways glance at his husband and laughed. "You are going to be her worst nightmare when she becomes a teen, babe."

Chris eased the car into a parking space in front of the office, and reached across Phil's stomach to open the door for him. Feeling Chris' arm on his stomach sent butterflies flying inside, even after three years of marriage. He hoisted himself out of the seat slowly and grasped Chris' hand in his while they walked in. The secretary in the office gave the couple a smile as they found a seat. Phil rested his head on Chris' shoulder and sighed contentedly. Even if this was going to be his first time becoming a father, he wasn't that nervous. With Chris by his side, he knew he'd have nothing to worry about.

"Phil?"

Phil and Chris turned their heads upwards and looked at a young nurse with a clipboard. She gave them a friendly smile, and they slowly got up and followed. Phil felt a strong kick to his bladder, and let out a short, painful grunt.

"You okay, baby?" Chris whispered into Phil's ear. He nodded; his mouth still twisted into a grimace, he continued walking.

"The doctor will be in shortly, but first, I'm going to take your vitals," the nurse spoke, placing two of her fingers on Phil's wrist. He relaxed into the specialized doctor's bed and focused his eyes on the ultrasound machine.

"Twelve rpm. Now let me hook your arm up to this machine. It will record your blood pressure and pulse."

Phil furrowed his brows. "If that's checking my pulse, then what did you just check?"

"Respirations," she said with a smile. "If I told you I was doing that, you would have controlled your breathing." The machine let out a beep. "117/79 and 92. These are all normal vital signs."

Phil settled back into the bed that doubled as a seat and reached for Chris' outstretched hand.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Chris asked his husband softly. There was something about the quiet in the room that comforted both of them. Phil let out a tired breath.

"I'm excited, but I'm also very tired," Phil murmured, shutting his eyes slowly. "I have never experienced exhaustion this bad, even during WWE travelling."

"Maybe you should tell the doctor," Chris worried, rubbing his thumb along Phil's hand. Phil shook his head slowly.

"I've been exhausted since I found out I was expecting. He said this is all normal, and some people remain exhausted throughout all three trimesters."

A brief knock sounded on the door before their doctor, Dr. Brown, walked in, a chart in hand and a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Phil, I never get tired of telling you that you're doing excellent as a pregnant man. Let's take a look at that baby, shall we?"

Phil smiled and rolled his shirt up over the baby bump. His "STRAIGHT EDGE" tattoo was stretched across his stomach, and would no doubt look terrible after their daughter was born. It was an easy price to pay, though.

"You know the drill; it's a little cold."

Phil's neck hairs stood up when the cold gel brushed along his stomach. He watched as Dr. Brown moved the handheld device along his stomach, looking for a clear image of their baby.

"Chris, have you noticed any changes in your husband's behavior since I last saw you?" Dr. Brown asked, getting a quick glimpse of the baby's head. Chris shook his head.

"Nope, nothing that I know of. He's still very tired all the time, and can't stop peeing when she leans on his bladder, like today. I've noticed his sex drive start to dwindle a bit, though."

"I don't want you staring at my fat stomach when yours is like a washboard," Phil said, narrowing his eyes lovingly. "I don't want you to leave me for someone skinnier."

Chris rolled his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "His humor certainly hasn't been affected."

Dr. Brown gave a laugh before turning his attention back to the screen. "Those are all normal complaints. Let's focus on the baby now, shall we?"

Phil and Chris perked up, focusing their attention on the screen. They held hands tightly and smiled as Dr. Brown scanned over their daughter's face. "Her head is nuzzling your right lung today. And her kicks are directly in the center of your bladder. And – oh! – it looks like she just smiled! I'll be sure to print that image out today."

Phil and Chris looked at each other and began to laugh. "I can't wait to meet her," Chris cooed, staring at the monitor and then his husband with love. "She really is our miracle."

**~2 months later~**

"I'm so sore," Phil whined. "And I can't see my feet, and I have to sit to pee because I can't reach my dick."

"I know," Chris said gently, trying to soothe his hormonal husband. Phil's stomach jutted out unnaturally from his square hips, and you could almost see their daughter kicking from the inside.

"Alannah is so restless today," Phil commented, looking down at his stomach and trailing his thin fingers over his stretched-out belly. "I think she just wants to come out of me already."

They had decided on Alannah Grace Irvine-Brooks as her name. When the two of them got married, they both changed their last name to Irvine-Brooks. They had also decided they would raise Alannah to call Phil "Daddy" and Chris "Papa".

"Did you pick out Alannah's nursery theme yet?" Chris asked Phil before taking a sip of Pepsi – the only soda beverage allowed in the house. Phil nodded and waddled down the hall and into their bedroom to bring him a picture of the theme. He had chosen a very innocent floral theme to surround their daughter with.

"I'll call the decorator to get it set up as soon as possible," Chris promised his husband. Phil let out a whine, completely unrelated to the conversation topic, and made his way to the couch. Chris followed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chris asked, sitting at Phil's feet. He picked one up and started to rub it. Dr. Brown had told them Phil was developing edema in his feet from water retention, and Chris had taken it upon himself to rub his love's feet often. Phil let out an angry breath and tears prickled from his eyes.

"I'm so done with being pregnant. I'm so fat! I can't do anything I used to, and I just want this baby out of me," Phil cried sadly. Chris leaned over the baby bump and kissed his husband.

"Stop crying, baby," Chris pleaded with Phil. "I hate seeing you so sad."

Phil wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't even know what my emotions are doing right now. I feel so abnormal."

"Don't worry about it, angel," Chris smiled, pinching Phil's nose lightly. "Very soon, Alannah will be in your arms, not your belly, and we can start being fathers."

"I can't wait," Phil said, smiling widely, and wiping his tears away. "I _really_ can't wait to meet her."

Chris rubbed his hand over Phil's bump. Phil watched the older man do this with a loving smile on his face. Chris looked up into his eyes.

"Can I?" he asked, holding the hem of Phil's shirt. He nodded once, and Chris lifted the shirt all the way over his stomach. A dark line started at his groin and went straight up to his ribs. His belly button had popped out already, too.

"Where's she kicking today?" Chris asked his husband. Phil grabbed his hands and placed them on his left lower stomach. He covered Chris' hands with his as Chris waited to feel Alannah kick. After a few moments, she kicked Chris' hands hard.

"Good God, she's going to be strong," Chris laughed. He leaned down and kissed Phil's stomach where Alannah had kicked him, and trailed more kisses across his entire swollen belly.

"I wish you knew how much I adore your tummy. I think it's beautiful," Chris murmured, kissing his husband.

"I know. I'm just self-conscious of it because I've never been chubby. I've always been skinny and muscular, and now within such a short amount of time I ballooned out."

"A pregnant belly is one of the most beautiful things in this world," Chris said truthfully.

Phil grunted, and got himself to his feet. "Alannah, stop making your Daddy pee every hour," Phil teased to his stomach, slowly waddling away to the bathroom. Chris looked on with absolute love and admiration.

* * *

**c: Please review!**


	2. It's a Girl!

Thank you 3merald princ3ss and HardyBoyz4Eva for reviewing! I'm really having fun with this fic. Enjoy this chapter, and please review!  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Chris Jericho or CM Punk. You bet your ass I wish I did, though.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M (for explicit language, scenes, and overall themes)

* * *

Phil walked out of the kitchen and peeled a banana open. He took a hungry bite and made his way to the living room where Chris was sitting, his fingers running on his laptop. He sat down next to his husband and finished off his banana.

Phil relaxed for a few minutes before he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his abdomen. He buckled over and held his stomach in pain with his eyes screwed shut.

"Phil, are you okay?" Chris asked worriedly.

Phil looked up at Chris and hissed through clenched teeth. "My stomach fucking kills."

"Do you think it's time to have Alannah?" Chris asked Phil. Phil shrugged and held onto his stomach. It felt like it was going to detach from the rest of his body. "Phil, how is this supposed to happen?"

Chris got up and started running around like crazy while Phil waited for the pain to subside. "I don't know. A man has never really been pregnant before. I don't have the right parts to even keep Alannah alive, even though I did. I think it's time to go to the hospital."

Chris made a dash to his car keys and jumped over the couch to help Phil to his feet. "It's okay, baby. I'm getting you help." His knees shook violently while helping Phil to the car. Just as he was sitting down in the passenger seat, the pain returned.

"Shit!" Phil yelped, grasping his belly and leaning forward again. "It hurts so fucking much!"

Chris managed to get the rest of Phil's body into the car before running over to the driver's seat and speeding off towards the hospital. He couldn't stand seeing Phil in so much pain. Halfway there, the pain faded away, and Phil sat all sweaty and breathing heavily. "I don't know… if I can… do this," Phil gasped between breaths.

"Of course you can, baby," Chris said, his voice trembling. "When we get to the hospital everything will be okay, alright?"

Phil stared out the window and watched Chris pull into a parking space. "I'm going inside to get a wheelchair. I'll be right-"

"I'm fine," Phil snapped. "I can walk inside. I don't need a wheelchair."

Stubbornly, Phil got himself out of the car and held onto Chris' muscular arm for support. They were in the door and at the check-in counter when the pain returned.

"Oh my fucking god," Phil screeched, one hand on his stomach and the other holding Chris' hand. He squatted slightly, like he was about to sit on the toilet.

"He's having a baby," Chris let out. "He needs help."

"He?" the receptionist asked, confused. Phil shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else to get his mind off the searing pain. "Sir, men can't have babies."

"Well, he's pregnant and in fucking labor, now isn't he?" Chris snapped angrily. "He needs a fucking doctor."

In the middle of his pain, Phil sat down on a wheelchair and got pushed into an elevator, and then down a hall and to the right. The pain faded by the time they got to their destination, so Phil undressed and put on a hospital gown with ease. He lay down on the bed and used the thin sheet to wipe the sweat from his face. Chris had sat down on a chair next to him, and was leaning in close. "They're sending in a nurse soon, baby," Chris said, rubbing his arm gently. Phil groaned; even though the sharp, stabbing pain was gone, his abdomen was extremely sore from the pain.

"Alannah, please just come out now," Phil begged the bump. A nurse came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Sally. Let me just put this on your finger," she said, clipping a piece of plastic to Phil's index finger. "That will help us see your heart rate and blood oxygen levels. I understand electrode pads were placed on your body already. An IV nurse will be in to put an IV in you, and then the OB doctor will come in to check on you."

"Thank you," Phil mumbled, his eyes heavy with tiredness. He shut them for mere moments before the pain came back.

"Fuck! It hurts so much!" Phil screamed, fisting the sheets on the bed. He leaned his head and neck closer to his stomach, trying anything to make the pain go away. It felt like someone was stabbing him in his entire midsection with knives and twisting them around inside of him. He bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood.

"Baby, come here," Chris said. His vision blurry from the pain, he saw a glimpse of Chris taking out his lip ring and patting his bottom lip with a tissue. "It's going to be okay, baby. I promise."

Amidst the pain, Phil narrowed his eyes angrily at Chris. "This is your fault," he spoke slowly through clenched teeth. "You are a fucking asshole."

The IV nurse had arrived as Phil said that, and she laughed. "Don't worry; it's like that with everyone. Even men, I suppose."

Phil fell backwards onto the pillow when the pain disappeared. He wiped away the sweat again and watched as the nurse hung up a bag of liquid near his bed.

"I'm Deb," she spoke, putting on gloves and a face mask. "I'll be putting the IV in you today. Which arm would you prefer it go in?"

Phil looked at his occupied right arm. "Just go with this one," he said, lifting it slightly. "Everything else is on here, might as well just fill it up."

Deb laughed while she unwrapped the IV packaging. "This is going to hurt a little, but definitely not as much as those stomach pains."

Phil didn't cringe or flinch while she put the IV needle and tubing in place. She put a clear bandage-looking thing on top of it so it wouldn't move. He briefly looked at his hospital wristband.

Irvine-Brooks, Phillip J. DOB: 10/26/78 Sex: M Allergies: N/A

"When will the doctor be in?" Phil murmured tiredly.

"Should be only a few minutes, hon," Deb said, throwing away the wrappers and packaging. She took off her gloves and left through the drawn curtain. Phil rubbed his stomach gently to feel Alannah kicking from the outside. She was moving like crazy. "Baby girl, please come out soon."

As if on cue, Phil felt the ripping feeling again. He seethed and grunted through it, slamming his fists on anything near him. Chris looked on with guilty eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chu," the young-looking male who had just entered the room said. "Is he having pain right now?" he asked Chris. Chris nodded once.

"It hurts so much," Phil spoke the words out slowly. He had rolled onto his left side and assumed the fetal position. "Please, please get her out of me."

"I'll wait until the pain subsides," Dr. Chu said, taking a seat near Phil's bed. Both men watched Phil as he squirmed his way through the unbearable pain. He finally fell back again and wiped some sweat from his face. He let out a shaky breath.

"This is how we're going to do things," Dr. Chu informed the men. "Your series of ultrasounds throughout the months have shown the baby has somehow formed a membrane-like sac around herself in place of a uterus. There's no way for you to 'naturally' give birth, so we'll have to do a sort of cesarean section to deliver her. My theory is the pain you're experiencing is the baby trying to get out of the membrane, which is attached to your internal organs completely. This is my first time ever seeing a man have a baby, although it's not unheard of. However, I don't quite know how your two sperm merged to form a zygote, as the sperm needs the egg to become a zygote. We can discuss that more at length after your baby is born healthily. We will give you a spinal epidural to numb everything from your abdomen down. The needle is painful, but not as painful as the stomach cramping you're experiencing. We'll bring you to the OR and hopefully within a short amount of time, your baby will be born."

"Okay," Phil mumbled tiredly. "So, if everything goes according to plan, my baby should be born today?"

Dr. Chu nodded. "Yes. With any luck, your daughter will be born within a few hours."

"Luck is for losers," Phil muttered under his breath, taking a quick glance at his sleeve tattoo. "Okay. Chris, do you have any questions?"

"What's going to happen to his body after the incision?" Chris asked, worried. "Will he be able to get back to wrestling?"

Dr. Chu smirked. "With lots of rest and a little time, he'll be back to normal very quickly. I'm going to transport you to pre-op to get your injection, and then we'll head off to the operating room."

Dr. Chu left the room, and Phil sighed nervously. "I'm kind of scared for Alannah to come out," he confided. "What if I'm not meant to be a father?"

"Of course you are," Chris told his husband lightly. "We're going to be great fathers. I'm nervous, too. It's a big change, after all."

"I don't know about little girls and what-not. Are we going to be able to raise a girl?"

"We have women friends. We have family members. We're not totally alone. This will be a huge learning experience for the both of us." Chris smiled. "We're the best in the world, babe. We can raise a baby girl."

That made Phil smile. He had been so bored without WWE to occupy his time. He had been away for almost a year now, and Chris had been gone for two months now. He hoped to get back as soon as he was medically cleared. The two men had silently agreed to raise Alannah with the WWE as a huge part of her life. It was the majority of their lives, so she would have to get used to it, anyway.

"Hello?" Sally asked, poking her head into the curtain. She smiled. "I'm here to transport you to pre-op."

"Do you need me to get into a wheelchair again?" Phil asked, ready to leave the bed. Sally shook her head.

"You're already in a bed. There'd be no point in putting you into another one. Chris, you can just follow while I push him to pre-op."

Phil covered himself with a blanket and watched in front of him as Sally wheeled the bed down halls and towards an elevator. She pressed the up button and they went up to pre-op. She wheeled the bed into an empty room and locked the bed into the safety position.

"Dr. Chu will be in soon to give the epidural," Sally told them, closing the curtain to their new room. It was smaller with more equipment. Almost as soon as she left, Phil's stomach cramps started right back up again. He writhed in pain and tugged at the gown covering his stomach and lifted it up. Spasms ripped across the surface of his skin. He stared at the spasms in agony for a few minutes. The pain left quickly, and shortly after, Sally came in with shaving cream, a few disposable razors, and a pink basin.

"I have to shave you before you can go to the OR," she explained, filling the basin with warm water. She dipped a few pieces of gauze into the water and rubbed it along his stomach and groin, wetting the hair that grew there. She squirted some shaving cream onto her gloved hand and rubbed it along the damp area evenly. She started to shave in neat lines starting at his stomach, and slowly made her way down to his coarse, black pubic hair.

"This is the first time I'm going to be without hair down there since I was prepubescent," Phil commented, trying to watch Sally while she shaved him. "I feel naked."

"Theoretically, you are, Phil," Chris snickered playfully. He ran his fingers over his belly briefly before giving him a kiss. Sally finished shaving him, and wiped away the excess shaving cream before lowering his gown and leaving the room.

"I just need to see what you look like without any hair," Chris spoke, smirking. He lifted the gown and glanced at his husband's crotch. "Baby, you look like a little boy. It's a little unnerving, actually."

The two laughed briefly, interrupted by Dr. Chu coming in with an orange-colored solution, some application tool, and a very long and thick needle. Phil's eyes widened at the size of the needle.

"Don't freak out," Dr. Chu said, setting down the equipment and putting on personal protective equipment. "We use the same sized needle for most people. At most, it's only going in halfway."

Phil exhaled and held onto his stomach. Dr. Chu stood in front of him and told him what to do. Phil scooted until he was sitting. Chris held onto his hands tightly and held his body up, back bent slightly.

"I'm going to apply this solution to your back before inserting the needle."

Phil looked up and caught Chris' eyes close to his own. "Don't worry baby. I've got you. And the needle won't hurt more than the ripping stomach pain."

Phil closed his eyes and held his breath when the needle pierced his back. It went in deeper, and he felt a liquid sensation going into his body. Dr. Chu pulled the needle out and taped a piece of gauze on the hole to stop any bleeding.

"You can relax now, Phil," Dr. Chu said, disposing of the needle and his gloves. "When that sets in, we'll wheel you over to the OR and deliver this baby."

"I have to say, I'm going to miss having Alannah in my belly. But I'm so excited to meet her."

He felt Alannah kick, and then he slowly lost feeling in his abdomen. He could only feel Alannah from the outside now, which was weird. Over the course of a few minutes, he slowly lost all feeling in his pelvis, thighs, and ankles. He wiggled his toes for a last time before he couldn't feel them anymore either.

"I can't feel anything," Phil told Chris, poking his belly in different locations to test the power of the medication. "When is Dr. Chu coming back in? I want Alannah out."

"He should be back in a few minutes," Chris said, putting a kiss on Phil's sweaty forehead. The two waited a while until the doctor returned. He tapped lightly on Phil's stomach.

"Feel that?" he asked. Phil shook his head. He prodded his thigh hard, but Phil still didn't feel a thing.

"I'm going to just poke your foot and stomach with a safety pin, then, to be sure," Dr. Chu said, pulling a safety pin out. Phil didn't feel it in either location.

"I think we're ready to go to the operating room," Dr. Chu announced. "We'll just wheel you there, then."

He recruited Sally and a few other nurses to assist in the transportation. Chris trailed not far behind the group, looking excited and nervous. The group arrived in a brightly-lit room, where Phil's bed was locked in place. All but Sally and another nurse left, and then the two nurses went to wash up. "Come here," they told Chris, and he followed them.

"You need to put these on," Sally told him, handing him a robe; a shower cap-looking thing; shoe covers; drawstring pants similar to the robe; a face mask; and gloves. Chris eyed the pile of protective clothing he had to put on and set to work doing it. Once they were all ready to go, they went back in to the room Phil was in.

"Maria, please put up the curtain. Sally, hand me my tools and be prepared to help me," Dr. Chu instructed the nurses, who did as they were told. Phil could no longer see what they were doing, as a divider separated his view. Chris sat next to Phil's face, and the two made quiet small-talk while Dr. Chu prepared to make the first incision.

"Okay, Phil, you're going to feel some pressure. It won't hurt, but it will be uncomfortable."

Phil felt it immediately afterwards. "I've never felt a pain like that before. Chris, what are they doing?"

Chris bravely looked over and described to Phil what was happening. "There's a huge cut under your stomach. Your wrestling trunks will cover it, don't worry. There's a lot of blood, and Dr. Chu is touching a pink sac. He's about to cut it open… Oh, gross, Phil. A huge amount of liquid just poured from the thin sac. What the hell is that? Oh my god, it's her arm, baby. I see her arm!"

Chris grabbed Phil's shoulder excitedly and gave him a huge smile. Phil returned the gesture. "Take a video, baby!"

Chris pulled out his iPhone and hit record. He aimed the camera at Phil's stomach. "I see her arm again. They're trying to rip the sac open more. It looks a little jagged, like she was scraping at it already. And there's the back of her head! They're pulling her out now!"

The sound of a baby crying filled the room. Phil's eyes watered with absolute happiness, and he looked up at his husband. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he didn't make a move to brush it away. "Phil, baby, she's beautiful…"

"I don't know how, but this is almost exactly like having to deliver a baby from a woman," Dr. Chu stated, handing the bloody baby over to Maria. "I'm going to remove the sac in another operation. It only had embryotic fluid in it. For now, I'm going to remove excess fetal parts and sew up the incision."

"What are you naming her?" Maria asked, looking over at the couple. Phil wiped his eyes and spoke happily, "Alannah Grace Irvine-Brooks, spelled A-L-A-N-N-A-H G-R-A-C-E, with Grace being her middle name."

Maria wrote down what Phil said, and recited it back to them. "Alannah Grace Irvine-Brooks. DOB: April 26, 2012 at 5:57 am. Six pounds, two ounces, and nineteen inches long."

"Can I hold her?" Phil asked quietly, his voice blocked from the lump of joy in his throat. "I need to see my baby."

Maria brought over a pink blanket-covered bundle with a pink hat on her pink head. She slowly and carefully handed Alannah over to Phil, who held her close to his chest. Chris squatted behind Phil so they could look at her at the same time. She opened her eyes in between tiny cries. They were a blinding blue color.

"Baby, they're blue," Phil murmured happily. "She has your eyes. Oh, just look how absolutely beautiful she is."

"She gets her beauty from her daddy," Chris stated proudly, holding his finger up to Alannah's tiny pink mouth. She stuck the finger in her tiny mouth and started to suck, hoping to get food, but just getting beaming smiles from her fathers.

"She is so perfect. You're so perfect, Alannah. You're so perfect and you know it!"

Alannah started to fuss. Phil looked over his shoulder at his husband. "Do you want to hold her?"

Chris eagerly held out his hands and carefully took the precious bundle from Phil's arms. He pulled the blanket down from her face a little and bounced her very gently. "Hi, Alannah! You are so cute, aren't you? Oh sweetie, I'm so happy to meet you. I'm your papa."

Chris moved over to Phil's side so he could see what he was doing. Phil smiled at the sight of his husband cooing and staring in awe at their daughter, who was still fussing a tiny bit. He stared with pride at his beautiful little family meeting for the first time.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Chris asked his husband. "What will she eat? You can't give her milk."

"Formula," Sally spoke. She handed over a tiny bottle with some sort of liquid in it. "'Papa', do you want to feed Alannah for the first time?"

Phil watched Chris take the bottle from Sally eagerly and sit down in a chair near Phil. He cradled Alannah in his strong left arm, and held the bottle up to her lips with his right hand. Her fussing stopped when the nipple of the bottle entered her mouth, and she suckled on it hungrily. Phil's heart swelled as he watched Chris feeding their daughter. The two were beaming as they watched her eating, her eyes slowly closing in tiredness. She slowly stopped sucking the bottle and fell asleep against Chris' chest. Phil, absolutely exhausted from all that had happened, found himself falling asleep, too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review c:**  
_Side-note: Did any of you see Extreme Rules last night? Sweet lawd, seeing Chris' tight ass in those jeans and Punk's cute baggy jeans and their fucking boots... My slash-loving fangirl heart can't take it._


	3. Learning & Apprehension

HardyBoyz4Eva, LoverlyBlasian, CANDY-LUVS-ME, and Centon4Eva: Thank you for your reviews! They were all very encouraging and sweet. Please enjoy this one.  
**Disclaimer:** Le sigh, I don't own Chris or Phil. Boo-hoo. I think I own all of my OCs, though.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M (for explicit language, scenes, and overall themes)

* * *

Phil opened his eyes and found himself in a much more normal and comfortable hospital room. His stomach had shrunk quite a bit, and a long line trailed across his upper groin. He looked to the side and found Chris asleep on a couch and Alannah asleep in a small hospital bed for newborns. He raised the head of his bed and readjusted his body into a sitting position. He had a better view of Alannah from the angle he was at. A small stuffed toy fox lay at her feet, and so did an elephant and a kitten. Phil looked over at Chris and saw him snuggled up with one of her beanies in his hands which he held towards his face. He admired the scene before him in contented silence. Chris let out a slight grunt before opening his eyes foggily.

"Hi sweetie," Chris murmured tiredly. "Have we been asleep long?"

"I don't know," Phil told him. "I don't know when I fell asleep."

"You passed out at about 7 in the morning. It looks to be about midnight. I guess we were exhausted, huh?"

"Mmm," Phil mumbled, rubbing his eyes briefly. "I assume the nurses were taking care of Alannah while we were all passed out. Such great fathers we are already."

"Hey, you went through excruciating pain and a surgical procedure, and I had to watch in near terror. We were beat."

Phil gave his husband an agreeing nod before turning to the television remote and turning it on. He flipped to a random infomercial on some new vacuum. A knock sounded on their door before Sally came in quietly. She gave a smile to the couple.

"Is Alannah still asleep?" she whispered. Phil and Chris nodded.

"Her diaper needs to be changed. You two can watch to see what to do. Phil, I'll move Alannah closer to you so you don't need to move. Chris, you can come over and watch."

Sally grabbed a tiny diaper and baby wipes while husband and husband watched intently. A white onesie had been put on Alannah. Sally unsnapped the buttons at the crotch of the onesie and slid the bottom portion to above the diaper already in place. Alannah had woken up and started to fuss a little bit. Sally undid the sides of the diaper and pulled the front up and away from her little body.

"I always like to check so I know what I'm getting myself in to. Plus, she could still be going, so it makes less of a mess."

The men leaned over and looked in their daughter's diaper to find just urine. Sally pulled the diaper out from Alannah's bottom, and gave a quick but thorough wipe from front to back.

"Always front to back," Sally informed them. "If you go back to front, feces and other bacteria can get into her vagina or urethra, causing UTI, or urinary tract infection. It's very common in girls."

Sally held Alannah's legs together with one hand and gently lifted the baby's bottom into the air to slide the diaper underneath. She fastened the straps on the sides of the new diaper, and brought the onesie back down and snapped it shut. Afterward, she handed Alannah her binky that had fallen, and she immediately started to suck on it again. "Simple, right? Don't worry; it gets much easier with practice. In not long at all, it will be second nature to you. She ate at 10 pm, so she should eat again by 1. She seems to be eating every three hours. Do you need any help feeding her?"

"I know how to feed her, but what about burping? How much do I let her eat before I burp her? And how much does she eat at once?" Phil asked. Chris nodded along with him.

"Every baby is different," Sally stated. "We've noticed that Alannah eats about 2-3 ounces within a three hour window of time. As a newborn, you should burp her after every ounce. When she's drinking, she's going to have it drool all over herself, and when you burp her she's probably going to spit up frequently. It looks pretty much the same as it did going in. You'll be able to tell if it's spit up or vomit. You are in here for at least a few days, so we will be right here to help you if you have any questions at all."

"When am I having the sac that she was in removed?"

"That I don't know," Sally told Phil. "You'll have to ask Dr. Chu that. He comes in about twice a day, so you can ask him then."

"Thank you, Sally," Phil murmured. To Chris, he said, "Can you hand her to me? I want to feed her this time."

Chris carefully picked up their daughter and handed her over to his husband, along with a small bottle with 2 ounces of formula in it. He draped a burp rag over Phil's shoulder for him to use.

"Sally, one more question. How do I hold her to burp her? Not on my shoulder, right?"

"Right," Sally said. "You'll want to have her supported with one hand on her chest, holding her jaw lightly with your thumb and index finger. She'll do better if she's leaning forward a bit. Your other hand will gently tap her back or rub it, whichever will get her to burp. Cover your hand with the burp rag so she doesn't spit up all over it."

Phil settled back into his bed and took the binky out of Alannah's mouth. Her bottom lip pouted before she started to cry, but Phil was quick and prodded her lips with the nipple of the bottle. She put it in her mouth and started to eat. Chris videotaped Phil feeding their daughter for the first time.

Alannah swallowed down an ounce in about five minutes. Phil pulled the bottle from Alannah's suck and put the bottle on his bedside table. He positioned her like Sally said, and started to rub circles on Alannah's back. Nothing happened, so he tapped her lightly on her back. After a few moments, she made a little noise and some formula dribbled out of her mouth and onto the rag. Phil wiped the excess away from her lips and held her in his arms again.

"Should I wait a while before she gets the next ounce?" Phil asked.

"She'll know if she's full," Sally told Phil. "If she stops sucking or moves away from the bottle, she might either be full or taking a break. If that happens, burp her again and set the bottle aside until she gets hungry again. You'll know if she's hungry because she will start to stir, stretch, move her lips, fuss, or cry."

Alannah was making sucking noises and moving her arms a tiny bit. Phil put the bottle near her mouth and she took it in for more food.

"Man, I feel like I'm never going to get the hang of this," Phil muttered. Alannah stopped sucking and was trying to move her head a little to get the nipple out of her mouth. Phil took it out and tried to burp her again. He got a very quiet burp with no spit-up.

"You don't always have to go by the clock, either. You can look for signs of hunger and try to feed her. If she's not hungry, she won't eat, and then you can find out what she might be fussing or crying over."

Phil felt a little relieved, as he was a pretty observant person. He and Chris were both trying to take in as much information as they could from Sally. They knew very little about newborn babies, and were very nervous with trying to care for one.

"Sally, I feel like I'm going to break her. She's so tiny and I'm so, well, _big_."

Sally gave Phil a reassuring smile. "You're doing just fine. You really are. You're doing everything right so far."

"Sally, how long are you here until?" Chris asked the nursing assistant.

"I work the 7 to 3 shift," she told them. "I'm here from 7pm until 3am. You'll have different CNAs from 3 to 11 and then 11 to 7. They're equally as nice."

"I wish you were here all the time," Phil spoke lightly, a smile spreading over his forever-exhausted face. "You know so much about babies."

"I have two kids. It gets easy very quickly."

"I hope so," Phil commented, looking down at Alannah's tiny, sleeping figure. Sally left the room and Chris held his hands out to Alannah.

"Let me see her," he said, coming to lift her out of Phil's arms. He sat back tiredly and lazily watched his husband holding his daughter. He reached over to grab his iPhone, and snapped a picture of Chris looking at Alannah lovingly. He immediately set it as his phone background.

"I can't get over how much she looks like you, Chris," Phil admired. "She has your eyes, your hair, your lips, eyebrows, and cute little butt."

Chris looked up at his husband and laughed loudly. "I don't know whether having a baby's ass is a compliment or not, but thanks, Phil."

"I love you," Phil said with a smile still on his face. He leaned out towards his husband and puckered his lips. Chris got up, Alannah in his arms, and crossed the small space between the two of them to kiss his husband lovingly. "We make cute babies, Chris."

"Yes we do, Philly. We make the cutest babies ever."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review. c:**  
_Aren't they just the cutest fathers ever? LoverlyBlasian, you're so lucky you got to see that live! I would kill to have seen them "fuck" in the ring. Mmm. A little disappointed Jeri didn't Beat the Clock to be the #1 Contender, but I'm sure their feud won't be forgotten so soon. The only "YES" I'm going to be screaming at Over the Limit is when Punk puts Daniel Bryan to sleep! Baha, I'm done here._


	4. Home at Last

Thank you Centon4Eva and LovelyBlasian for reviewing!  
**Disclaimer: **I think it's well-known that I don't own Chris or Phil (or Chris Jericho/CM Punk), but I do own Alannah.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M (for language, themes, and m/m sex)

* * *

A baby starting to cry filled Phil's ears. Phil, a self-described insomniac, looked up at the time briefly. 4:23 am. He groaned and rolled out of bed again. Chris remained snuggled up soundly while he trudged across the room to Alannah's crib. She had eaten two hours ago and she was hungry again. Kicking legs and sucking noises coming from her mouth alerted Phil to her needs.

"Shh, baby girl, it's okay. Daddy's going to go mix up some formula for you, okay?"

With only three weeks of being a father, Phil was adjusting quite well, as was Chris. Phil turned away from the crying baby briefly to mix a bottle for her. He tested the temperature on his wrist to make sure the water he used wasn't too cold. Phil lifted Alannah out of her crib gently and took a few steps towards the rocking chair, which he sat in. Alannah stopped crying and fussing when the nipple hit her lips, and she sucked on the bottle hungrily.

"Is that better, sweetie?" Phil murmured while wiping away his daughter's tears and kissing her forehead. "You don't have to cry anymore, baby-doll. Daddy's got you; he always will. Okay? I love you, Alannah."

Phil watched Alannah swallow down 2 ounces of formula before drifting back into a sleeping state. Phil held her up a little and burped her. A short, thin stream of formula came right back up, but otherwise she kept the rest down. He watched her chest rise and fall in a peaceful pattern. The pink onesie she was wearing had a few stains on it from drool, but otherwise she looked absolutely flawless. She always did.

Phil held his daughter and rocked her silently for a few minutes. He always did this to make sure she was asleep again. Once he was sure, he got up and quietly laid her on her back again. She didn't stir, so Phil backed up quietly and climbed back into bed. He didn't really mind getting up every other hour to feed his daughter. He barely slept, anyway. That's why he more often than not got up during the night, rather than Chris. He slept like a baby; a baby that wasn't hungry, rather.

Phil climbed under the covers and cuddled up to Chris. He was finally ready to go to sleep for a few brief hours. Chris took the initiative in his sleep to start spooning his lover. Phil felt completely comfortable being hugged by his husband, and he fell asleep easier than usual.

It seemed like Phil had just blinked when he heard crying again. His sleepy eyes fixed on the clock to see it was 6:02 am.

"Alannah, baby, what is it?" He murmured tiredly, rolling out of bed and checking on his daughter. Her bottom lip in a pout, she cried and moved her arms. Phil lifted her out of the bed and held her in his arms.

"Are you hungry, Alannah?"

Phil grabbed the half-eaten bottle she had earlier and ran it under warm water. The smell of the formula must have become a familiar scent to her, since she impatiently bucked her legs. Phil couldn't help but smile as he poked the bottle against her screaming lips. Silence followed once she had the nipple in her mouth and she ate 3 ounces hungrily. Pale sunlight had started to creep into the dark bedroom, and Phil saw Alannah look into his eyes and give a big smile. His heart melted with love at her gesture. He burped her and cleaned up the small amount of spit-up she produced.

After holding her for a few moments, she started to fuss again. Phil picked up the bottle and held it to her lips, but she moved her head away and fussed louder. Phil brought her over to the changing station and put her on her back. He started to unsnap the onesie and open up her diaper. A little mixture of urine and poop sat waiting for him. Alannah stopped fussing when the mess was off of her skin. Phil pulled the soiled diaper out from her bottom and wiped her front to back. He shook some baby powder onto a clean diaper and lifted her hips to get the diaper underneath her. She kicked her legs with a smile on her face as he finished fixing her diaper and snapping the onesie back on. Phil brought his daughter into his arms again and held his index finger on her tiny palm. Her fingers reflexively curled around the finger, and she didn't let go. Phil didn't try to stop her, either.

Phil must have dozed off in the rocker because Chris' giggling woke him up. Phil first glanced at the clock, 8:48 am, and then at his husband. He held his iPhone up and took several more pictures of Phil and Alannah, both starting to stir from his laughter.

"Baby, you look so cute in long pajamas," Phil murmured to his husband, who wore long, fleece bottoms and no shirt. Alannah saw her papa and her eyes lit with joy. Chris leaned forward and put his hands on his knees, and his mouth popped open in a huge smile.

"Hi, baby girl! How are you this morning, Alannah? You haven't seen Papa in quite a few hours, have you? Come here, baby girl, and let me give you some kissy kisses."

Chris shuffled over to his husband and gave him a tender kiss before taking Alannah from his arms. "You're such a cute baby, aren't you, huh? Do you love me, baby? I love you _so much_ Alannah!"

Phil watched with pride as his husband and daughter stared at each other and smiled. Chris gently put her on her back on their bed and walked over to his tired husband.

"I miss you," Chris murmured into Phil's ear. Phil pecked his lips and smiled.

"I'm right here, numbnuts," Phil teased. Chris stood back up again and Phil's eyes lined up with a huge tent in Chris' pajamas. "Uh, baby? You got something in your pants."

Chris' eyes filled with lust and need. "Baby, I haven't been intimate with you in at least three months. I need you!"

"You know what the doctor said, Chris, no sex for eight weeks."

"But I _need_ you!" he whined, pouting. "I'm gonna have to marry my right hand if this keeps up much longer."

Phil was about to reach for the waist of Chris' pants when Alannah let out a slight noise. "Chris, we can't do this with our daughter in here! That's just wrong."

"She doesn't know what's happening," Chris pleaded, practically climbing onto Phil's lap. "Please, while she's content, baby, please?"

Phil couldn't argue with his husband much longer. He grabbed the waist of the pajamas and slid them to Chris' ankles in one quick motion. Chris' erection popped upwards after suddenly being released from the thin confine that held it back. Phil ran his palm over the length of it and Chris let out a desperate moan.

"Please, baby, oh god, pl-please," Chris moaned loudly. "Y-you gotta go faster th-than that."

Phil rubbed his lip ring over the slit. Chris shivered with pleasure as the cold metal touched his warm head. A small amount of thick pre-cum coated the head of his cock, and Phil hungrily licked it up before filling his small mouth with Chris' huge member. Chris gasped in shock at the hot, wet tightness that was Phil's mouth. He set a slow but steady pace of working his husband's cock in his mouth. He grasped his hips to get deeper. Phil slid his mouth all the way off, and then immediately deep-throated the older man.

"For fuck's sakes!" Chris nearly screamed. "Please, baby, just fuck me!"

Phil kept his husband's dick at the back of his throat. He looked up into Chris' baby blues with watery emerald eyes. This was all it took to send his husband over the edge.

"Mm, baby, ah, babe, I'm co- I'm coming, shit."

Phil steadied Chris' cock at the opening of his mouth and let him shoot his seed into his mouth. It tasted sweet, and he showed Chris the mouthful he collected before swallowing it all with a smile. Chris wiped sweat from his brow and kissed his husband's sticky lips.

"Baby," he panted, breathless. "Baby, I missed that. I missed that so much."

Alannah had drifted back to sleep amidst the noise the two men were making. Chris pulled his pants back up, and started to grope his husband through his own pajama pants. Phil bit his lip hard and tasted blood as Chris toyed with his erection.

"Shit, I haven't even gotten hard in about five months," Phil panted, thick saliva coating his mouth. "Baby, please, before Alannah wakes up…"

Chris opened the fly of Phil's pajama pants and pulled his dick out. It stood straight up, the tip already glistening with his own pre-cum. Phil yelped when Chris wrapped his plump with arousal lips around the sensitive tip. He gave it a tiny bite, and Phil felt a shiver go up his spine. He moaned with pure lust as Chris took him in deeper… and deeper…

"Baby, baby, please," Phil breathed out. "Go as hard and as fa-fast as you can, _right now_."

Chris obeyed his horny husband and he jabbed the back of his throat with every thrust. The sound of Chris gagging on his dick sent him straight to his orgasm.

"I'm coming, Chris, I'm coming right now," Phil purred through clenched teeth. A smile sat on his face while cum shot out of his dick and onto Chris' face messily. Chris picked it up with his finger and licked it all up. They kissed again with equally sticky lips. Phil shrugged his dick back into his pants before he stood up and held his husband close to his bare chest.

"I love you so much baby. Thank you," Phil murmured lovingly, giving Chris another kiss. Chris returned the gesture and the words he spoke.

Alannah let out a grunt. The two men got up and hovered above their daughter. She had her thumb in her mouth and a scrunched up face.

"Is she pooping?" Chris asked, looking at Phil out of the corner of his eye. Phil nodded once.

"I'm just surprised she isn't hungry again."

They watched Alannah until her face went back to normal and she took her thumb out of her mouth. She started to hit her lips together and kick her legs slightly.

"I'll feed her," Chris said, picking her up and cradling her gently. Phil watched his husband make a bottle with one hand and start to feed Alannah. She sucked on the bottle vigorously until she had 2 ounces down.

"Baby, how often do I burp her?" Chris asked, looking over at Phil.

"Every two ounces is how often I do it. If she eats less or more than that, I burp her when she's full."

Chris took the bottle out of Alannah's mouth and set it aside while he burped her. She released a huge one, followed by a generous amount of spit-up.

"Alannah, baby, that's what happens when you eat too fast," Chris informed the baby with a smile. She opened her mouth expectantly as Chris slowly brought it to her eager lips. She started to eat again, but this time much slower.

"I have to change the dressings on my wound," Phil told his husband. "Do you mind watching her while I do that?"

"Baby," Chris whined slightly. "She's my daughter, too. If I have any questions I'll ask you, but I'm totally fine alone with her."

"I know," Phil sighed. "I just worry about her. I obsess over her wellbeing. When my mom came after she was born, I chastised her the entire time she was holding her."

"You worry too much about Alannah and me, baby," Chris smirked. "Your two most precious people will be fine together."

Phil finally gave a reassured smile before heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought adding some sex would be to your tastes ;) Please review! And please vote in my poll on my page, too. It benefits you guys with a new story featuring a different pairing that you choose! **  
_Centon4Eva: Thank you! And I know the feeling. I stopped watching it about two years ago, and I'm finally getting back into it. _  
_LovelyBlasian: :c No! Jeri, don't leave, baby... You need to stay to love Philly... I HOPE they fight at Over the Limit! It would make more sense than having Punk fight Bryan, since Punk and Jeri have a feud and Sheamus and Bryan have a feud going. I need more Jeripunk live action! Bahaha._


	5. Stressed Out

Thank you Centon4Eva and LovelyBlasian for reviewing! I really appreciate it. (:  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Punk or Jeri. Do own my OCs.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M (for language, themes, etc.)

* * *

Phil rummaged briefly through Alannah's dresser drawers for a pair of clothes for the day. He grabbed a white-dotted brown onesie and a pair of tiny, white socks. His daughter smiled up at her father and kicked her legs. Phil beamed as he unsnapped the buttons at the crotch of Alannah's onesie she slept in and slid it off of her body. He opened up her diaper to find a mix of pee and poop waiting for him.

"Oh, sweetie, you love to leave Daddy these presents in the morning, don't you?" Phil murmured to his daughter lovingly. She let out a brief coo and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Phil cleaned his daughter and dressed her. She tried to kick the socks off her feet when Phil put them on, but soon ignored them in favor of the binky Phil had stuck in her mouth.

With Alannah gurgling on his and Chris' bed, he crossed the room to his dresser and fished out a pair of jeans and a Chicago Cubs t-shirt. He snapped the jeans button over his almost-slim stomach and ran his fingers lightly over the abundance of stretch marks that lined his belly. Chris had gone to the pharmacy a few weeks before and got stretch mark remover cream, and slowly the marks were starting to fade. He looked at his completely overstretched stomach tattoo with a sigh before putting the shirt on over his problem area. His self-consciousness disappeared when Alannah let out another coo with her arms outstretched. Phil walked over to his beautiful daughter and leaned down to look in her eyes.

"Does my baby want some formula, perhaps?" Phil teased, putting a gentle kiss on her cheek. He put her in his arms and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Chris had gone back with WWE a few days ago, so Phil was alone with Alannah in Chicago until he was medically cleared to go back to work. He would travel with his husband and their daughter once that happened. Phil put Alannah in a seat she was partially sitting, partially laying down in, and strapped her in place so she wouldn't roll out of it. He put the binky back in her mouth and prepared his breakfast smoothie and Alannah's bottle of formula. He sat down with the bottle and glass in his hand and brought Alannah up onto the table in front of him.

"Let me take your binky, baby girl," Phil spoke, pulling the pacifier from her suck and replacing it with her bottle. She started to suck hungrily as Phil gulped the smoothie down hungrily. His wound wasn't completely healed yet, but he had been cleared to start light exercise. To get back in shape early on, he had been on a diet and exercise plan for the week he had been cleared for light exercise. Phil glanced at the bottle and saw she had downed nearly 2 ounces. He pulled the bottle from her mouth and took the opportunity to put his glass in the sink and rinse it out before going back to Alannah and taking her out of her seat for a burp. Between her coos and gurgling, she let out three small burps with only a small amount of spit-up. He opted to hold her in his arms while she finished off another ounce. She gave a loud burp with nearly no spit-up.

"You're doing much better with the spitting up, angel," Phil murmured to his daughter. He kissed her forehead quietly before putting her back in the seat and on the living room floor. He left her preoccupied with her thumb while he went back into the bedroom to retrieve her stroller. When he came back, he found Alannah looking around the room with her thumb in her mouth. When she saw him setting the stroller up, her eyes lit up and she let out a loud coo.

"You certainly know what we're doing now, baby girl," Phil smiled. "Maybe we'll walk by some of the neighbors this morning without being stopped for half an hour."

Alannah gurgled and kicked her feet. Phil slid a pair of matching brown leggings onto Alannah's body and lifted her into his sturdy arms, carrying the stroller and house keys in his other hand. He pushed the front door open with his hip and set the stroller on the flat porch.

"Jesus Christ, Alannah, that thing is heavy."

He dropped the house keys into his pocket after locking the front door, and fastened Alannah into the seat. She cooed happily as she took in her surroundings. She absolutely loved walks.

Phil started a brisk pace down the block, and opted to wave to the neighbors he partially loathed instead of being dragged into conversation with them. He had just started to break a sweat when Alannah started to whine. Phil stopped his walking and pushed Alannah's stroller onto somebody's front lawn. He sat down in front of the stroller and glanced at his daughter. She had her bottom lip pouted slightly, and it was starting to quiver.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Phil asked his daughter soothingly, taking her out of her seat. She started to cry in his arms, and he tried to bounce her slightly to soothe her. Her cries remained steady as he looked on helplessly.

"Alannah, baby, what's the matter? Please stop crying."

He offered the miserable baby her bottle, binky, and his finger. She wanted nothing to do with either of them. He took a quick whiff of her bottom and thought he smelled urine.

"Okay Alannah, I'm going to change your diaper. Is that what's wrong, sweetie?"

He put her blanket down on the ground in front of him and laid her down on it softly. Her face became blotchy and red from her cries. He fished her diaper supplies out of the back of the stroller and eventually got her diaper open.

"Oh dear God, Alannah, this is absolutely disgusting," Phil hissed through disgusted teeth. She had pooped and it somehow seeped up her back and all over her chubby thighs. "Oh baby, what am I going to do? We're at least six blocks away from home and I can't move you much now that your diaper's off."

Not knowing what to do, he looked at his daughter screaming and tried to clean some of the poop up with the already-soiled diaper. He silently cursed himself for not bringing any wipes along with him. What good was a fucking spare diaper when there was nothing to clean his baby with?

His despair and presence on somebody's lawn must have finally made the owner of the property come see what was happening.

"Excuse me, what are you doing on my – oh, dear, what's going on here?" an older woman spoke, looking down at Phil and Alannah. Phil looked up at the woman and groaned slightly.

"My daughter shit, and I have nothing to clean her with except her soiled diaper," Phil muttered, frustrated.

"Well, I'm Maureen. I have some spare baby wipes from when my daughter and her babies come over. Why don't you come inside and clean her up?"

Phil unwillingly lifted Alannah into his arms and stood up, gathering her items in the stroller. She still cried, but not as loudly. He followed Maureen into her disgustingly pristine home and to her bathroom. "I have the wipes right here. Why don't you change her in here in case you need to wash her up a bit?"

"Sure, of course," Phil mumbled. He was very thankful to this random woman for letting him use her home, but would rather just be alone with his daughter. He put a slightly fussy Alannah onto the fuzzy bathmat and stripped her clothes off. He used tons of wipes to wash down her fragile body before he put a new diaper onto her bare bottom. Thankfully, he had stuffed a spare white onesie into her diaper bag, so he put that over her wiped-off body and picked her up. She had stopped crying, but was still not happy. He offered the baby her pacifier, and she put it in her mouth and sucked on it. Phil put the baby back into his arms and he walked out of the bathroom with the soiled items in a bundle in his fist. Maureen was sitting on her immaculate white couch seat with her legs crossed and a glass of red wine in her hand when he came out of the bathroom, eyes rolling at the scene taking place before him.

"Have you cleaned her up?" Maureen asked, swirling the wine in her shiny glass some. She stood up and walked towards Phil. He flicked his silver lip ring with his tongue and averted his gaze to his daughter, who was looking up at him with big eyes and her binky in her mouth.

"Yeah, she's all good. Thanks."

"Well, why don't you stay for some lunch? I was thinking about eating early anyway," Maureen offered, looking up at Phil from where she stood. Phil glanced at the ridiculously expected grandfather clock near the flat-screen television and saw it was 11:27.

"That's very nice of you, but I've _really_ got to get going," Phil lied, trying to side-step the slender woman. She kept in his way.

"Come on, I can see you're starving. And you could stand to put a few pounds on that tiny frame, too, sweetie."

Phil blushed and self-consciously tugged his shirt further over his stomach. Alannah gurgled around her binky and he finally let out an annoyed snort. "Fine, sure, I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Great!" Maureen practically shouted, leading Phil to the fancy dining room. She had him sit in a leather seat at a glass table while she went towards the kitchen. He looked down at Alannah and sighed slowly.

"Well, there goes our morning, angel," Phil apologized. Alannah kicked her feet in response and gurgled. The noise was muffled by her pacifier. Phil took the binky from her mouth and popped it into her diaper bag. Instead, he entertained her by putting his finger in her hands and waving them around. She smiled wide, toothless smiles and gurgled loudly. Phil smiled so wide his cheeks hurt by the time Maureen came back with towering BLT sandwiches and Caesar salad.

"Fuck," he breathed, tickling the side of Alannah's cheek briefly. She opened her mouth and moved her head towards Phil's finger. He smiled at his daughter briefly before bringing his eyes up to Maureen, who was about to pour him a glass of wine.

"I don't drink," he spoke quickly, making the older woman stop in her tracks. She gave him a warm smile.

"You're not driving, honey. You can have a drink. It's never too early for wine."

"You don't get it," Phil nearly spit, holding his fists up. "Drug Free. I'm straight edge, and that means I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs. And it means I'm better than you," he added under his breath. Maureen drew the bottle back to her chest and took his glass away.

"What would you like to drink, then?"

"Water's fine," he murmured, flicking his lip ring briefly. She left and returned with a tall glass of water and set it in front of him.

"Would you like to set your daughter down?" Maureen asked, sitting across from Phil. He shook his head as he picked the sandwich up with one hand and took a huge bite from it. With his mouth full, he couldn't talk, which was fine with him.

"So, what's your daughter's name? And where's her mother?" Maureen asked, taking a small bite from her sandwich. Phil took his time chewing and swallowing so he could avoid answering.

"Her name is Alannah. And she doesn't have a mother. If you want to consider me her mother since she was in my stomach for nine months, then I guess I'm her mother. My husband's off with work, and I can't wait to rejoin him."

"How nice," Maureen commented, not catching on whatsoever to Phil's dislike with being around other people. He took another massive bite to avoid talking for a little while longer.

"Honey, I never caught your name," Maureen stated. While waiting for Phil to finish chewing, she started to talk about herself. Phil stared at Alannah while she talked, and when he finally swallowed the mouthful of food, he answered Maureen's question.

"Phil, nice to meet you. I've already told you my name," she added with a short laugh. Phil raised his eyebrows quickly and chuckled. Alannah gave a big yawn and cooed softly. Phil gave his first genuine smile since Maureen sat down as he looked at his tired daughter with pride. His stomach clenched tightly, and he couldn't bring himself to eat any more food. He left some of the salad and half the sandwich on his plate as he sat back and brought Alannah closer to his disgusting stomach. A burp traveled up his throat, but he caught it in time and silenced it.

"Is that all? My goodness, you're going to waste away if you keep that up!" Maureen fussed maternally. She cleaned their plates and came back with the remainder of her wine glass from lunch. Phil bit his lip and forced himself to speak.

"Would you, uh, like to hold my, uh, Alannah, while I call my husband, Maureen?" Phil asked, jumbling his words. Maureen's eyebrows rose with surprise and she held out her arms.

"Why, I wouldn't mind that at all! Come here, precious one," she murmured softly to the sleepy baby, who allowed herself to be parted with her father. She left with his precious bundle in her arms while he stayed in the dining room and pulled out his iPhone. His thumb ran over the touch-screen as he brought up his contact's list, and he hit Chris' number. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Hi honey!" Chris' voice came over the line happily. "How are you? And how's our baby girl? I miss you two so much!"

"Hi baby," Phil spoke into the phone. "I miss you too! How are you doing? Alannah and I are fine, per usual. I wanna be with you so much right now."

"I know, love," Chris said sympathetically. "And things are fine. I'm on a plane to, I think, Dallas. It's so lonely and boring flying without you. I've only been gone a few days and I'm out of my mind crazy without seeing you or the baby every day."

"I know, baby, it's so weird waking up to an empty space in the bed," Phil confessed. "I really just wanted to call to see how you were. I miss hearing your voice. When do we see you next?"

"Uh," was the noise Chris made while he thought briefly. "My next day off is in two weeks, but that's only for one day and I'm going to be in Miami when that happens, so flying to Chicago would be pretty stupid. I'd only be with you for two hours at the most, and I'd be exhausted for my match the next day. You can fly with Alannah with me if you want."

"What do you mean? For how long?" Phil asked, worried about what Chris meant by that.

"Just a week at most, and three or four flights max, probably not counting the ones to wherever I am and then back home."

"I'll think about it," Phil said seriously, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "I don't want her flying when she's so young, though. I don't want those nasty, sick people on the plane to infect her. She's had excellent health so far and I don't want to change that."

"I know, baby. But she's a month old now. She'd be fine." Chris snapped his gum in his mouth. Phil's heart ached with loneliness at the familiar noise.

"It's been such a long day and I've only been awake a few hours," Phil said, his voice sad and shaky. "I took Alannah on our usual morning walk, and she started screaming because she shit herself and it got all over her, so I stopped the stroller on somebody's lawn and found out I had no wipes. Then this lady came out and let me wash Alannah up in her home, and then invited me to lunch and now I'm in her dining room and I just want to go home and _I want you to be there_." Phil had started to cry stressed tears into the phone while his husband listened, completely unable to do a thing about it.

"Philly, baby, shh, please baby, it's alright, it's alright, just stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry. Everything is going to be okay, Philly, I promise. Wipe away those tears and take a deep breath."

Phil sat down on the floor and let a sob rip through his emotional boundaries at the sound of his husband's voice. "Baby, I miss you, and I don't even know why I'm cr-crying."

Chris hummed into the phone quietly. Phil had to stop crying in order to hear it.

"_Now I'm standing at the crossroads, and I know which way to go. But I'm not strong enough, to get there on my own…_"

"Chris, why are you s-singing 'Broken Soul' to me?" Phil sniffled, wiping away his tears. His crying stopped, and the reasoning behind the tears became a huge mystery.

"Because it would calm you down and make you stop crying. You know my singing always makes you feel better." A laugh threatened to break through Chris' voice, but he held it in. "Why don't you just take Alannah home and take a nap? I know you don't sleep, but maybe you might be able to this time."

"Okay," Phil spoke weakly. The brief but strong sob he had left him exhausted, so he said his good-bye's to his husband and hung the phone up. He grabbed all of Alannah's items and shoved them in her diaper bag before going out into the living room to find his daughter in Maureen's arms. She looked a little concerned, but didn't say anything.

"I think it's time we'd be heading home now," Phil said, trying to keep his voice strong and clear. Maureen handed him the sleeping baby, and he pulled her in close to him. "Thank you for everything. We'll be seeing you, hopefully."

"Yes, I hope so too," Maureen said, leading Phil to the front door. The stroller sat to the side of the door on the porch. She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number, honey. Feel free to call if you need any help, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, thank you, Maureen. I'll keep that in mind," he said, dropping the bag to fasten his daughter into her stroller. He slung the bag around his shoulder and steered the stroller down the porch and off towards home. Before he was going to take any sort of nap, he was definitely going to program Maureen's number into his phone.

* * *

**Additional Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim ownership to Broken Soul by Fozzy. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do me a favor and vote in my poll! It benefits you. And please review!**  
_Centon4Eva: Thank you! :D_  
_LovelyBlasian: Aww, I love when Chris acts like such a daddy, too. :3 Thank you!_


	6. I Missed You

Thank you to Centon4Eva for reviewing!_**  
**_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Punk or Jeri. Do own my OCs.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M (for language, themes, m/m sex, etc.)

* * *

_Alannah is fine. She's taking a nap right now … too cute! She misses her daddy, as always, but she'll see you soon! – Maureen_

Phil smiled as he read the text on his phone. Ever since that day he spent at Maureen's with a poop-covered baby, he had kept in touch with the older woman frequently, and she had become Alannah's babysitter. He was driving back from the gym when he got the text. His doctor had approved him to go back to normal activities, so he spent most mornings at the gym working on getting his body back into shape. He turned onto his street and started down the long road. He approached Maureen's immense house and parked in front of it. He made his way to the front door and knocked once.

"Hello?" he called out in a sing-song voice. He saw Alannah through the glass window. Their eyes met, and he broke out in a huge smile and waved. She let out a shrieking coo and he laughed with love and pride. Maureen waved him in, and he let himself into her home.

"How was she today?" Phil asked, going over to his daughter and picking her up. She had her left hand in her mouth and drool coated her fist. She gurgled around the mouthful of saliva and tried to throw her head back. "Christ, baby girl, stop showing off your neck movement! You're gonna snap it in half."

Maureen gave a short laugh. "She was wonderful, as always. She has started trying to lift herself up when she's on her stomach. How was the gym?"

Phil ran his hand over his still-chubby stomach. "I'm not getting my physique back as quick as I wanted to. I hate looking at my stomach in the mirror."

She ran a comforting hand over his sleeve tattoo. "Honey, if it offers any solace, I think you're way too skinny for your own good. Would you like to stay for lunch today?"

Phil rocked Alannah and kissed her slobbery lips. "Normally I would stay, Maureen, thanks, but Chris is in town for the day until he leaves tomorrow, and I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"You two have fun, then!" Maureen said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I'll be sure to bring him over as soon as I can," Phil promised, grabbing Alannah's diaper bag from the ground. "Thank you for watching my slobbery baby."

"Any time, Phil, you know that."

Phil took his baby and her bag out to his car and fastened her in the car seat. "We have to swing home quick to get you all cleaned up to see Papa today, Alannah. You haven't seen him in over a month! He misses you so much."

She kicked her legs and gurgled before sticking her fist back in her mouth.

"That doesn't even taste good, baby," Phil laughed, trying to stick his fist in his mouth. "And it's so uncomfortable."

He pretended to nibble her other fist and she cooed happily. His heart swelling with warmth, he shut the door and got back in the driver's seat before driving back home.

"Alannah, which would you rather wear?" Phil asked his daughter, holding up a tiny yellow dress and a tiny blue dress. Her eyes followed both of the dresses while she sucked on her fist, kicking her legs slightly.

Phil smiled a little and put the yellow one away. "I think Papa would like the blue dress better. It will make your big blue eyes shine."

Phil stripped his daughter down to her diaper. He changed her quickly before using a wipe to clean her slobbery hand and face.

"Take this instead, baby girl. It will smell better," Phil spoke, sticking her binky in her mouth. She neglected her fist and sucked on the pacifier while Phil put white leggings over her butt and the pretty blue dress over her head. He put socks on her tiny feet and black leather-looking booties over the socks.

"You look adorable, Alannah," Phil smiled, picking his daughter up. He held her in front of him, supporting her head with his index fingers. She kicked her legs happily and he drew her towards his sturdy chest. "You ready to see Papa, baby?"

Phil stuffed her diaper bag full with everything he'd need and left the house for the car. Alannah didn't fuss as he put her in the car seat and they drove off. The slim, black jeans and blue dress shirt he slipped into was a little out of character and felt a little silly, but he wanted Chris to see his family looking nice. The ride to the restaurant was quiet, except for the occasional noises coming from his daughter. He found a parking space and took the car seat in one hand and the diaper bag in the other. Alannah fussed around her binky, as she hadn't eaten in a couple hours.

"Don't worry baby, when we sit down I'll make you a bottle."

A young woman stood at the hostess' podium with a smile on her face. "Hello, how many in your party?"

"I actually think my husband is here already," Phil told her, looking down at his daughter. "His name is Chris. Otherwise, it's a table for two, with an extra chair for the baby."

She ran her long fingernails down a list on the podium and stopped halfway down. "There is a Chris here waiting for another person and a baby. I'll take you there."

Phil followed the young woman through the restaurant to a somewhat-secluded corner. Phil couldn't help rolling his eyes at what Chris must have said to get that table. He sat with his back to the small group approaching, scrolling through his iPhone. Phil's heart swelled with love when he saw the short, spiky blond hair that belonged to his one-and-only.

"Right here, sir," the woman said, waving towards the rounded booth table. Chris turned around so fast he must have given himself whiplash.

"Philly!" Chris nearly shrieked, jumping out of his seat and attacking his husband with kisses and hugs. The young woman left the two men alone.

"Mm, baby, m-move," Phil chuckled in between Chris attacking his lips. "I need to put Alannah down."

Chris' eyes widened with happiness when he saw the baby sitting in her car seat. "Alannah, my baby girl! I've missed you so much!"

Alannah looked at Chris a little uneasily. Phil felt bad for Chris when she opened her mouth and screamed when Chris tried to pick her up. Crestfallen, Chris looked at his husband.

"She doesn't remember me, does she? She doesn't even love me anymore," his eyes watered sadly. "I guess it's my own fault. I haven't seen her in over a month."

Phil put the car seat on the table and wrapped his arms around his crying husband. It wasn't often the tables turned and Chris was the one crying. "Chrissy-poo, don't cry, baby, please. Please stop crying, honey. It's okay."

Chris wiped his eyes and sniffed his nose. "I'm such a terrible husband and father. I'm not there for you or Alannah. I don't blame her for hating me."

"Chris, shut the fuck up!" Phil snapped, slapping his bicep forcefully. "Get a grip, man!"

If Phil hadn't known that Chris only stopped crying if he talked mean to him, he never would have done that. Tears stopped pouring from Chris' eyes as he gave his husband a slow, meaningful kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not there for you, or to help raise our daughter. I'm sorry I'm always on the road."

"Shut the hell up, Chris. We can talk about this after lunch. Right now, I just want to be with you and Alannah for lunch. I don't want drama. Understand?"

Chris nodded bleakly and sat back down. Phil hopped over his husband and sat next to him. He put Alannah's seat on his other side and opened up the menu a waitress had set down on the table.

"How's work been, Chris?" Phil asked, his tone completely changed from what it just was. Chris opened up his menu and scanned it before answering Phil.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure Cena stretched one of my fucking tendons in my leg, but I'll live."

Alannah let out a short screech. Completely forgetting that she was hungry, Phil fished through her bag and got out her bottle which was filled with water, and dumped a serving of formula power in it. He shook it with his finger over the nipple until it was mixed evenly. Alannah had spit out her binky and started to fuss loudly while waiting for her father to prepare her lunch. He stuck the nipple in her mouth and she started to suck on it hungrily. Chris looked on with his eyebrows narrowed a little in sadness before a waitress came over.

"Can I take your drink orders? Our drink of the day is a fine red wine, if either of you would like a sample," she spoke, looking at the two men. Phil shook his head no, and Chris did the same.

"Can I just have some beer?" Chris asked, and the woman nodded while writing it down on her notepad. They looked at Phil.

"Pepsi, thanks," he said, focusing his attention on his daughter. He fished a burp rag out of her bag while she walked away, and laid it on his thigh for later. He pulled the bottle from her suck and put it on the table so he could hold Alannah while she ate. She stared at Chris intently while she swallowed down more formula, and Chris stared back. "Hi baby. Do you remember me?"

She moved her head away from the bottle and Phil put it aside. She spun her arms in circles and kicked her legs playfully.

"She's showing off," Phil commented, flicking his lip ring and laughing. Chris smiled with love and laughed along with his husband. Phil set her up to burp, and she let out a loud one in between her thrashing. Chris extended his index finger towards her tiny palm and she grasped it while staring at him with her mouth opened slightly.

"Let me see her," Chris said, gingerly taking Alannah from Phil's arms. She didn't fuss or scream this time; rather, she cooed happily and stuck her thumb and index finger into her mouth. He held his daughter through lunch and didn't let her go until they got home.

"Do you wanna put her down for her nap?" Phil asked, swinging her diaper bag off his shoulder. His husband nodded his head and walked off towards their bedroom. Meanwhile, Phil locked himself in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He slipped his shirt off and looked at his stomach. It was still wrinkly and chubby with stretch marks covering the entirety of it. His incision line remained a purple, reddish color, but was now healed. He ran his hands up and down his torso and abdomen a few times until he heard Chris come out of their bedroom. He left the bathroom and almost walked straight into his husband, who gave him a heated kiss immediately. It had been _so long_ since the two of them had sex, especially the way they preferred it.

Phil felt Chris' hand start to trail down his back and towards his ass. He grabbed it and used that to pull him closer.

"Baby, those jeans look so fucking hot on you," Chris murmured into Phil's neck. Phil felt his cock twitch upwards. His erection became painful quickly in the tight jeans, having no leeway to expand somewhat-comfortably.

"You need to … unbutton these … damn pants, Chris," Phil panted. He could feel his heart racing from arousal as Chris led him into their bedroom and threw him onto the springy bed. Alannah remained asleep as Chris straddled Phil, who was lying down, and yanked off his jeans and boxers. Phil's hard member bounced lightly from the release, and he waited impatiently for Chris to strip himself. Once he was naked, he leaned down and started to assault Phil's tongue with his. He moved his tongue down to Phil's throat, and down towards his groin, making sure to give each of Phil's nipples a quick lick on his way down. Phil moaned impatiently at Chris' ridiculous slow pace. Chris licked his lips once he came face-to-face with Phil's hard cock.

"I've missed seeing this," Chris murmured, teasing his husband by lightly fluttering his lips along the shaft of Phil's cock. Thick, sticky pre-cum oozed from the slit, and Chris sucked the tip to get it all in his mouth.

"Mm, baby, you taste so good," Chris purred, running his tongue along the underside of Phil's cock. Phil was basically shivering with arousal as Chris continued to tease the fuck out of him. He ran his tongue over the thick vein underneath and Phil bit his lip in lustful agony. Chris eventually stopped with the teasing and took first the head, and then his entire shaft, into his mouth. He looked into Phil's eyes as he did this, and the two stared at each other as Chris choked himself repetitively on Phil's huge cock.

"Oh god," Chris moaned with Phil's entire cock still in his mouth. Saliva fell and dripped clumsily all over Phil's crotch. "You're so _big_, Philly. You're gonna make me gag."

Phil bit his lip and fisted the sheets of the bed as Chris lowered his face as far as it would go. Phil's entire cock in his mouth, he started to gag and tears welled in his eyes. He continued to deep-throat his husband for several moments before lifting his mouth up, leaving behind a ridiculously-soaked cock in front of him. He surprised Phil by straddling his hips and lowering himself onto Phil's wet member. Phil widened his eyes, completely taken aback by how _amazing_ it was to be on the other end in sex. Chris was so fucking _tight_!

"Oh god Philly, oh fuck! Your cock is filling my entire asshole right now. Oh damn it, baby, it feels so fucking good!"

"Chris," Phil breathed, his eyes crossing slightly before shutting. "You are so fucking tight. Oh my god, sweetie, I'm going to cum."

Chris felt Phil's seed fill his ass to the brim. He lifted himself off of Phil's now-flaccid cock, and let his seed spill onto his stomach. He leaned down and licked it off of his husband's stomach right afterwards. Phil wrestled Chris to his back and kept him there while he moved further south. Chris' cock remained hard as a rock as Phil went in for the kill. He deep-throated himself immediately on Chris' member, and rapidly did so until he made Chris' eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Ah, baby, baby, shit," Chris groaned with his eyes shut. "Oh fuck, I'm-I'm coming, babe."

Phil pushed his husband's cock nearly all the way down his throat as Chris finished, his essence coating Phil's throat evenly. Phil swallowed to get the rest down before trailing back up and kissing Chris for a few wonderful minutes.

"We're going to have to do that 'cowboy' position again later today," Phil murmured into Chris' ear. "I can't believe anything could be so damn tight until then."

"What do you mean 'later today'?" Chris asked with a smirk. He ran his fingertips over Phil's balls and watched with the same smirk plastered on his hard face as Phil's cock twitched upwards again.

"Fucking shit, Christopher," Phil spat with pleasure. "I swear to god you make me so fucking horny by just looking at me."

Chris responded by looking at his husband and giving him a sly smile. By then, Phil's erection had become painfully hard again, and he bucked his hips impatiently as Chris slid his ass down onto the hard member of his husband.

"You make such a cute top, _Phillip_," Chris retorted, rising his hips up and slamming his entire weight back down. Phil's dick prodded his prostate and Chris' vision blurred.

"Holy shit," Chris screeched, leaning down to kiss his husband again. While they locked lips, Chris set a fast and hard pace, leaning so his prostate was jabbed with every single thrust.

"Jesus Christ, Chris," Phil panted between kisses. Chris constricted his ass, and the added pressure around Phil's dick made him lose control.

"Mm, Chris, just like that," Phil slurred, emptying himself inside of his husband. Chris gave a few more hard thrusts before he lost it as well, spilling his seed onto both of their stomachs. They smiled at each other before Chris lifted himself off of Phil's dick and rolled to his side. The two panted heavily as they caught their breath.

"I hope we didn't wake her up," Phil murmured, looking at Alannah's crib. "I think it borders on some sort of incest offense if our daughter listened to and partially watched us fuck."

Chris laughed in response. Phil rolled off of the bed and slipped back into his underwear. Chris by his side, the two went over to their daughter's crib and looked inside. She was fast asleep still, her tiny chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern.

"I don't know how she doesn't wake up, even when you scream during sex," Phil spoke quietly.

"I don't think you need to whisper," Chris determined. "She'd sleep through a fucking train wreck if she didn't wake up during our love screams."

"Don't call them that," Phil laughed, giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Let's take a nap while she's still asleep."

Chris happily obliged and crawled into bed with his arms wrapped around his small husband before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't want to update it yet, but since I haven't in 5 days I felt you deserved this a bit early. Please review!**  
Did anybody watch Punk's match tonight? So HOT! I love watching these two in action, even if it's not with each other. Please excuse me while I watch Jeri fight the Viper now. c:  
_(Please vote in my poll if you haven't already c:)_


	7. Invitation

Thank you CANDY-LUVS-ME, HardyBoyz4Eva, and uppy goes puppy for your reviews!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Punk or Jeri. Do own my OCs.  
**Warning:** AU, possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M (for language, themes, etc.)

* * *

Phil's eyes fluttered open. He quickly realized that he and Chris dozed off for about two hours. He poked his sleeping husband.

"Wake up, baby," he murmured tiredly before rolling out of bed and crossing the room to Alannah's crib. She was awake, sucking on her fingers contentedly as her eyes scanned the ceiling above her. She let out a happy cry when she saw Phil and started to buck her legs excitedly. Phil smiled as he lifted his daughter out of her crib and held her to his chest. Chris looked on tiredly as Phil prepared a bottle for his daughter. She impatiently waited for the bottle to be made, and sucked hungrily when Phil held it to her lips.

"You're so good at being a dad," Chris stated, propping himself up on his elbow.

"It gets to be second nature when you're with her nearly every minute of every day." Phil pulled the bottle from her suck when she had eaten nearly two ounces and started to burp her. As soon as he heard that little noise, he offered the bottle to the hungry baby again. She made eye-contact with Phil as she ate, and neither one of them broke it. Phil admired the precious body molded into his arm with love, pride, and joy.

"Isn't she perfect, Chris?" Phil whispered, not wanting to disrupt the moment. After a few _click _noises, Chris responded.

"Beyond that."

Chris got out of bed and stood next to his husband to look down at their daughter. She darted her eyes from Chris to Phil and back again while sucking on her bottle.

"Let me," Chris spoke, grabbing Alannah from Phil's arms. He stuck her bottle back in her mouth and she ate happily while her papa held her with love.

"I can't wait to go back to work," Phil mused, taking his iPhone out and checking his missed alerts. "I can't imagine a better place to be than in the best job with the best husband and the best daughter anybody could ask for."

"When are you cleared to go back?" Chris asked, looking up from his daughter briefly before returning to his first glance.

"I can go back to all normal activities, sans actually wrestling, when Alannah is 3 months old," Phil spoke, trying to remember the information his doctor gave him. "And by the time Alannah is 6 months old, I should be cleared to wrestle again. It's going to take me that long to get my body back, anyway, so that's not a huge deal."

"So in a month you'll be on the road with me again?"

"Yes. In a month, I'll be on the road with you and Alannah. I hope she takes to travelling decently."

Chris smiled at the thought of it all. "I'm so glad our family will be together for more than a few days."

Phil walked over to Chris and gave him a short kiss. "In a month, baby, we will be together."

Chris let out a humored breath. "I guess this means I won't have to use my hand every single day anymore."

Phil made eye contact with his husband and smirked. "Yeah, you won't have to divorce me for your right hand."

Phil watched as Chris took the nipple out of Alannah's mouth and burped her once more. She smiled afterward and let out a string of cooing and gurgling.

"Get dressed," Phil told Chris, taking Alannah from him. "I want you to meet Maureen."

"The saint that's helped you with her?" Chris asked, gesturing towards the baby in Phil's arms. He nodded once.

"Yes."

While Chris went into the bathroom to change, Phil put Alannah on her changing table and stripped the dress and leggings off of her body. She kept her hands near her mouth and chewed on them while she watched him root around for a different pair of clothes. Phil finally unearthed a baby blue onesie and a pair of navy pants. He slipped those onto her body after quickly changing her diaper.

"Is that better, little girl?" Phil murmured, bringing his daughter back into his arms. She drooled on his chest and gurgled around her fist.

Chris came out of the bathroom wearing clothes. Arms outstretched, he took the baby from Phil so he could get dressed himself.

"Ready?" Phil asked, fully clothed. Chris nodded and the two went out to the car. Chris fastened Alannah into her car seat before hopping into the passenger seat and watching as Phil drove them to Maureen's home.

Maureen smiled widely when she answered the door to find Phil, Alannah, and Chris.

"Maureen, I told you I'd bring the goofball over soon," Phil started, smiling a little. "So here he is. Maureen, Chris; Chris, Maureen."

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Maureen remarked, embracing Chris with a hug. Caught a little off-guard, Chris stiffened before hugging her back.

"And you."

"Please, don't be shy. Come on in."

Phil led his slightly bemused husband through the foyer and into the pristine living room. He paid only a slight amount of attention to Maureen and Chris as he lay a blanket onto the floor and put Alannah onto her stomach. He watched her move her arms a little before struggling to lift herself up. He beamed with pride when she did so and immediately let out a loud coo.

"What do you do for work, if you don't mind me asking, Chris?" Maureen asked his husband before handing Chris a glass of wine and Phil a glass of Pepsi and taking a seat on the couch. Phil sat on the floor while Chris and Maureen took the couch, and listened to them talk while he watched Alannah.

"I'm a professional wrestler for the company WWE," Chris began. "My ring name is Chris Jericho. I started back in the nineties…"

Phil returned his full attention back to his daughter. Unlike himself, Chris was a chatterbox, and could make conversation with a wall if he so pleased. Phil set his glass on the coffee table before spreading out on his stomach and offering his index fingers to the baby. She took them in her hands and swung them around a bit.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" he murmured to his daughter, who stared at his hand tattoos with interest. "Papa's home, we went out to eat, we've been in and out of the house all day… And it's barely even dinner time."

She made a few noises in response before pulling his finger into her slobbery mouth. She chewed with her gums and kept eye contact with Phil. He gave the baby a big smile.

"It seems I'm more overwhelmed from the day than you are, sweetie pie," Phil chuckled before placing a kiss on her slightly-bald head. She cooed around his finger.

"…Recently just returned after being out with Phil while he was pregnant for a few months. I've missed it, but I really can't wait until he and Alannah can come on the road with me."

"That should be in no time at all, then," Maureen commented, taking a sip of her wine. "In fact, I think Phil was telling me that he should be with you again in a month or so."

"That's right!" Chris responded with a big smile on his face. "Until then, he's going to rest up with our little butterfly in preparation for travelling again."

"Butterfly?" Phil interrupted, snickering. "Since when do we call her a butterfly?"

"Now," Chris smiled, narrowing his eyes playfully. Chris was about to finish talking to Maureen when a loud gurgle came from his stomach.

"Sounds oddly like Alannah," Phil mumbled, trying to hide his smirk.

"You sound starving, dear!" Maureen fussed. "It's nearly seven; why don't I heat up some leftover chili for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful, Maureen, thank you," Chris spoke genuinely. "Let me give you a hand."

"Oh, please, you're a guest," she argued lightly. Chris followed her anyway.

"I insist! It's my thanks for being so kind to my brat the past month or so…"

"Ooh, brat, I've never been called _that_ before, babe," Phil shot back lightly. He pretended to sulk until Chris was out of view, and instead returned his attention to a fussy Alannah. When she saw him looking at her, she started to cry.

"Oh, baby," Phil murmured, bringing the baby into his arms and holding her close to his chest. She stopped crying once she was in his arms, and instead resorted to just fussing. "I bet you're hungry right about now, huh?"

He grabbed the bottle he mixed up before they came over and sat down on the couch. She let out an impatient grunt as he shook it up briefly and held it to her lips. She took it in and sucked hungrily. Halfway through, her eyes started to shut, and her sucking became slower. Phil snuck it out of her mouth and she hit her lips together a few times. He burped her and then allowed her to fall asleep in his arms.

"Phil," Chris called, drawing out his name. "Dinner's ready!"

Phil got up off the couch and brought himself, the sleeping baby, and her car seat to the dining room. He transferred Alannah into her seat before he sat down for dinner himself. The chili smelled wonderful, and didn't taste at all like it had been heat up as leftovers.

"That was amazing, Maureen," Phil spoke, rubbing his full stomach for a moment.

"Would you like some more?" She asked. He shook his head. "You're going to starve, honey! You're so thin already."

He blushed before wiping his mouth some. "I'm fine, Maureen, thank you. It was lovely."

"Any time, Phil. And any time to you, too, Chris."

Chris gave a thankful smile around a huge spoonful of chili. He was already working on his second bowl of it. Phil smirked. Chris was never one to not finish a meal. After he finished his mouthful, he expressed his thanks as well.

Phil let a huge yawn creep from his lips. He stretched his arms above his head.

"You look exhausted, dear," Maureen spoke. "I won't keep you too long after Chris is finished. You need some sleep!"

Chris put the last spoonful into his mouth and leaned back in his seat. "I think I'm going to have to get a bigger belt now," he joked, rubbing his stomach. "Maureen, let me help you with the dishes."

"You don't have to…" she started, before Chris gave her a thankful wink and brought his and Phil's bowls to the kitchen. She followed with hers.

Phil pulled out his iPhone. It was almost eight. He checked his texts and found one from Adam Copeland. He raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. Sure, they had been friendly before his retirement from the company, but they never really talked or hung out outside the arena. He clicked it open and read it.

_Found out I'm 5 months pregnant today. I know u and Chris just had a baby – will u and Chris hang out with me and Jay sometime to tell us what to expect? Thx man. Adam._

Phil smiled in happiness for his former co-worker and his husband. Adam and Jay had wanted children nearly as long as he and Chris had. In fact, the few times they had talked to each other, the only thing they talked about was the want to start a family. He hit the Reply button once.

_Sure man. When can we meet up? Chris and I are in Chi and he'll be leaving again soon for the road. I assume Jay will too. _

He sent the message before shutting the screen off and putting it back in his pocket. Chris came back out with Maureen and they both gave him warm smiles. He returned them.

"I don't want to seem like I'm kicking you out, but I want you to rest up," Maureen said with her ever-shining smile. "Good-bye! I'll talk to you again soon."

"Bye, Maureen," Phil spoke first, grabbing the car seat and leaving the house before Chris. He set her up in the backseat and waited for Chris in the driver's seat. He came out of the house a few minutes later and got into the passenger's seat.

"She's a very nice woman," Chris commented as Phil pulled out of the driveway and started back down the street towards their home.

"That she is," Phil murmured tiredly. He parked the car and grabbed Alannah's baby bag while Chris brought her in with her car seat.

"I see she's already fallen asleep," Chris stated with a smile. Phil locked all the doors and shut the shades before joining his husband in their bedroom.

"When is she going to start sleeping in her nursery, baby?" Chris wondered, changing her diaper carefully so she wouldn't wake up as he did it. He left her pants off and set her in her crib with just the onesie afterwards.

"When she can sleep through the night," Phil told him. "I want to be sure she won't need me too much throughout the night before she goes off to sleep by herself."

Chris changed into pajamas while Phil checked his phone again. He opened a new text from Adam.

_Great! We were going to travel up to Canada for a few days, but we can stop in Chicago for a day before we go. U two free tomorrow?_

Phil thumbed Reply.

_Yep, got nothing planned for tomorrow except relaxing. You and Jay can come over to our house any time tomorrow. I'll send you the address._

Phil sent that before going back and sending their address. He set the phone on the floor next to their bed and relaxed a moment. Chris wouldn't mind seeing his old friend Jay again – the two had been tag partners in the past. Phil yawned again as Chris came out of the bathroom.

"Sleepy?" Chris asked while climbing into bed next to Phil. Phil nodded once.

"Hey, baby? Adam and Jay are expecting a baby; Adam just found out today. They're going to Canada for a little while, but wanted to talk to us about having a baby, as we just had Alannah. I invited them over tomorrow so we could tell them about having a baby."

"Jay must be so excited!" Chris stated, smiling for his friend and his husband. "That'd be perfect. Jay could ask me concerns while Adam could ask you concerns. And I know they won't be able to keep their hands off of Alannah. They love babies."

Phil smiled. "Sweet. Now, let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Chris shut the light off and pulled Phil close. "Night, baby."

Phil yawned a last time. "Goodnight, Chris." He soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I haven't been totally neglecting this; I've just been working on other things a bit more than this, is all. (and school. Blame school!) Hope you enjoyed, and please review (:**  
_:c Jeri and Randy have been suspended! Jeri for some rude behavior in S. America or something, and Randy for violating the Wellness Policy again. I hope he just had a slip-up, and will be sober again soon. Looks like my hope for another Jeri/Punk feud will be delayed or just diminished all together. Oh well._


	8. Visit

Thank you uppy goes puppy and LadyDragonsblood for your reviews!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jeri, Punk, Adam, or Jay. I only own my OC's  
**Warning:** Possible OOC, mpreg, slash, m/m sex  
**Rated:** M

* * *

Grunting and crying woke Phil. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock – 7:19 am. He rolled out of bed and walked to Alannah's crib. Sure enough, her chubby cheeks were flushed and stained with tears. When she saw her father, she cried even louder.

"Alannah baby, please," Phil murmured to the hysterical baby. "Do you need your diaper changed? Is that the problem?"

Her crying didn't let up as Phil transferred her to the changing table and unsnapped the buttons at the crotch of her onesie. The noise finally woke Chris, who sat up in bed with a dazed and tired look on his face.

"What's the matter?" he slurred tiredly. "Why's she crying?"

"Dirty diaper, I think," Phil answered, opening up her diaper. Inside was a mess of urine and poop. "For fuck's sakes, I'd cry if that was in my diaper, too."

After Phil pulled the messy diaper off of her skin, her cries became a little quieter, but they didn't stop, either. Phil wiped at her skin until it was spotless and then put another diaper around her waist.

"Let's get this onesie off of you," Phil spoke, noting how some urine had soaked through the diaper onto the clothing. "There; is that better?"

He put a clean, yellow onesie on his daughter and snapped it in place. Even though she was all clean, her crying didn't let up.

"Is she hungry?" Chris mumbled around a yawn. "Give her some formula."

Phil grabbed a bottle and started to prepare it. After a few shakes, he took Alannah into his arms and offered her the bottle. Her crying was muffled when she took the nipple into her mouth hungrily, and finally ceased once she had some formula in her stomach.

"Has she ever cried that loud before?" Chris asked, rolling out of bed.

"I don't think so," he murmured. "Oh well. She's better now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm gonna make some coffee. You want some?" Chris offered, pausing near the doorway.

"Sure. You know how I like it."

"No cream, no sugar. Just straight, black coffee."

Phil smiled. "The only way to drink coffee, babe!"

Chris rolled his eyes and gave his husband a smirk before he left the room. Phil turned his attention back to Alannah, who had sucked the entire 8 ounces down.

"I guess you were hungry," Phil murmured, taking the empty bottle out of her mouth. "I'll be impressed if you don't spit half of it up."

He started to burp her, and after a handful of little burps, she released what sounded more like a roar than a burp. He burst into hysterics and soon had tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard.

From the kitchen, Chris called, "Nice burp, Phil."

Phil stumbled out of their bedroom with Alannah still in his arms and joined Chris in the kitchen. "Baby, that wasn't me."

Chris widened his eyes and laughed along with Phil. Alannah, now content, cooed loudly over her parent's laughter.

"Here's your coffee," Chris said, handing Phil a mug and wiping his eyes at the same time. Phil grabbed it with his free hand and took a long sip. It scalded the roof of his mouth, but he ignored the burn in favor of the caffeine rush.

"Do you know what time Adam and Jay are stopping by?" Chris asked after taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I left my phone in the bedroom," Phil said, handing Alannah to Chris so he could retrieve his phone.

_Great, thanx! Will be there around noon. – Adam & Jay_

"Four hours until they arrive, then," Chris noted while gently bouncing Alannah in his arms. "That gives us enough time to take a shower together, doesn't it, Dad?"

"Yes it does, _Pops_," Phil shot back, a smile creeping onto his face. "Now that she's content, let's put her in the crib and get on with it."

"Way ahead of you," Chris said after finishing his cup of coffee. Phil let Chris walk ahead of him as he rinsed both of their mugs in the sink. He finally returned to the bedroom and found Chris wearing nothing but a robe tied loosely around his waist. The fabric skimmed his thighs and was dangerously close to revealing Chris' manhood.

"Come on, baby, we don't want to waste the hot water," Chris purred, winking once and going into the master bathroom. Phil stripped down to his boxers on his way to the bathroom. The water was already flowing freely from the shower head, and steam fogged up the mirror over the sink. "Baby…"

Phil kicked off the last clothing article and joined Chris in the spacious shower. He was lathered in soap from head to toe, and was slowly pumping himself in his hand. With his other hand, he handed Phil a bar of soap. "Can you get my back?"

Phil turned him around roughly and ran the bar of soap over his back, quickly making his way to his ass. He kneeled down and abandoned the soap, using both of his hands to spread apart Chris' cheeks. A slight gasp followed by a string of moaning erupted from Chris' mouth as Phil ran his tongue over his pink pucker. He gently probed his tongue inside and swirled it around in Chris' heat. Chris bucked his hips back and let out another moan. After a few moments, Phil spun Chris' body around and admired the thick cock in front of him. Precum slowly oozed from the tip and ran down his shaft. He licked it all up and savored the taste. He teased Chris by running his tongue lightly over the thick vein on the underside of his cock, which yielded in Chris moaning loudly.

"Don't tease me," Chris warned lustfully.

Phil wrapped his full lips around the swollen tip and sucked on just the head. He ran his tongue over the slit multiple times and felt his own cock harden every time Chris let out another moan. He finally took the rest of Chris' cock into his mouth and sucked expertly.

"Phil, I'm gonna… I'm-"

Phil removed his mouth from Chris' member immediately. "No you're not. You're gonna fuck me."

Turned on even more by the flash of surprise in his husband's eyes, Phil stood up and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck before jumping up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He lifted his body up so Chris' cock poked at his entrance, and let Chris take control. He entered him with such force that Phil's vision went white.

"Oh, fuck!" Phil screamed, holding close to Chris as he pounded away inside of him. He shifted his body some so Chris' thrusts hit directly on his prostate each time. His vision turned to stars, and amidst Chris thrusting in and out of his ass so fast and his own continuous screaming, he exploded all over his and Chris' abdomen, his thick, sticky cum coming out in multiple streams. It seemed he emptied his balls dry by the time Chris exploded deep inside of his channel, the hot cum filling him to the brim. The two remained intertwined in a sticky, sweaty hold as they fought to catch their breath. Once both could see straight, Chris lifted Phil's ass off of his dick and set him on his feet again.

"That was…" Chris' voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Incredible?" Phil offered, staring into his husband's beautiful blue eyes.

"Even more than that."

"Let's rinse off before the water turns completely cold," Phil suggested as lukewarm water hit their bare flesh. Chris nodded and picked up the neglected bar of soap and rubbed it over their bodies. They rinsed off and got out of the shower together and each wrapped a towel around their waists. Phil went ahead of Chris on wobbly feet and a bowlegged gait to check on Alannah, and found her taking a nap. His eyes flicked over to the clock – 10:30 am.

"Chris! We spent nearly three hours in the shower!" Phil announced, trying to stop his knees from shaking so profusely. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and steadied his breathing. After a few moments of that, he stood up and made himself decent for when Adam and Jay arrived.

* * *

"Hey, you two! Come on in!"

Phil stepped aside so Jay and Adam could enter their home. Chris sat on the couch holding Alannah, who admired his fingers with interest. The two blonds ran right over to Alannah and started fussing lovingly over her.

"Hello, sweetie!" Adam cooed, rubbing his own swollen belly as he ran a hand over her soft head. She cooed in response and stuck Chris' finger into her mouth, chewing with her gums.

"Can I hold her?" Adam asked Chris. Chris nodded and handed him the baby, who bucked her legs in Adam's arms while cooing loudly.

"Come on, Addy, sit down," Jay encouraged, sitting himself down on the couch and pulling Adam down gently. Phil took a seat next to his husband and cuddled into his sturdy frame.

"Thank you for letting us stop by," Adam spoke first with a smile. "You can imagine our surprise and excitement when I found out the nausea and mood swings were due to a beautiful baby boy growing inside of me."

"A boy?" Jay asked excitedly. "Baby, you didn't tell me it was a boy!"

Between being showered with kisses, Adam murmured out, "I was waiting until now to tell you!"

"We do have some questions and concerns, though," Jay said, stopping his assault on Adam's face.

"Ask away," Phil smiled.

"How is he going to, you know, be born?" Adam asked slowly.

"With me, I went into 'labor', if you will. That essentially means that Alannah was tearing through the membrane-like sac she formed in my abdomen in place of a uterus. It hurt like holy hell, and when Chris brought me to the hospital, they did a C-section of sorts. They sliced open the sac, took Alannah out, and cleaned up the embryotic fluid and what-not before sewing me back up. A few days later, they reopened me and removed all excess membranes and stuff. It took a while to heal, and I'm still not medically cleared to go back to everyday activities, sans wrestling, for another month."

"Was Alannah born with any abnormalities because she was created without an egg?" Jay worried.

"Nope," Phil answered. "So far, she's as healthy a baby as one with a mother and father."

"Although," Chris started. "Phil's doctor said that since two XY chromosomes were put together at the time of fertilization, there were three different outcomes for what the baby might be. There was a 25% chance we'd get a healthy baby girl, and a 50% chance we'd get a healthy baby boy."

"What about the last 25%?" Jay asked.

"Don't know," Chris answered. "The doctor said that the fetus would probably not make it past fertilization, since it's not known if a baby can survive without an X chromosome."

"I hope we've already gone past that stage," Adam murmured. "The odds are with us that we'll have a healthy baby boy."

"Don't worry yourself; it's not healthy for you or our son," Jay soothed, rubbing his hand along Adam's distended abdomen. He gave a short smile.

"What's it like having a newborn?" Jay asked.

"You'd better not get used to sleeping a lot," Phil spoke, a hint of humor in his voice. "Alannah has only recently been pretty much sleeping through the night. She used to cry and fuss several times a night to eat, mostly, and sometimes to be changed. It's hard and really frustrating, but seeing your child smile at you makes it all worthwhile."

Adam and Jay beamed at each other. "And sex?"

Chris and Phil looked at each other and blushed slightly. "We had no problem finding time for that," Chris said quickly, grinning sheepishly. He got up and took Alannah from Adam, who was starting to fuss. Back in Chris' arms, she stared contentedly around the room. He sat back down next to Phil.

"I'm not wrestling anymore, as you both know," Adam began. "So I'm going to be home all the time with a new baby while Jay goes back to work. Phil, is that hard?"

Phil nodded. "Really hard. I was exhausted, missing Chris, and had only the companionship of an infant to keep me company. I broke down and cried a few times from the stress, too. But once you get used to doing it every single day, it seems normal after a while."

"I'm so terrified that I'll break him," Jay confessed. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah," Chris and Phil said at the same time. Phil continued on with, "I thought every time I held her, she was going to snap in half. It becomes second nature, though. Now I know I won't hurt her every time I go near her."

Adam looked at his watch briefly. "Thank you two so much for all the advice. We have to get going now, though, if we want to see our families before nighttime."

"Any time. Feel free to text me if you have any other questions," Phil spoke, leading the two men out the door and to Jay's car. He returned back in the house when they started off down the street.

"That was nice," Chris spoke, striding over to Phil to give him a kiss. "How about we go take a nap? Alannah seems to have beaten us to the punch."

"Is that all we do nowadays – sleep?" Phil joked. "Sure, come on. I'm exhausted."

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to report. School's out by Wednesday this week! That means more updates, and perhaps more fics? I don't know, so keep an eye out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**  
_LadyDragonsblood - thank you so much for your kind words and humor c: I really, really appreciate it!_


	9. Home Away From Home

Thank you uppy goes puppy and LadyDragonsblood for reviewing!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jeri, Punk, Adam, Jay, or any other WWE Talent. I only own my OC's.  
**Warning:** Possible OOC, mpreg, slash  
**Rated:** M

* * *

Phil drove himself and his three month old daughter to the arena in Chicago. His doctor had finally cleared him to go back to travelling again. Phil was looking forward to everything about going back, except all of the inevitable attention having a tiny baby would attract.

"You're going to be the most popular girl there, Alannah," Phil snorted, glancing at her reversed car seat through his rearview mirror. "And – in my opinion, anyway, – the most beautiful girl there."

He followed the directions Chris had texted him and parked his car. He slung Alannah's diaper bag on his shoulder and carried the car seat with the sleeping baby in it up to backstage. The scent of sweat and stadium food filled his nostrils; his heart swelled with happiness at the familiar smell. It was an odd combination, but it brought back so many memories.

A few stagehands and backstage workers greeted his return, and Phil responded with a smile. As soon as he thought he was eluding all WWE talent, he heard a squeal to his right.

"Punkers! Oh my gosh, is that your daughter? She is like, _so_ cute!"

The voice nearly cut through him like knives. It belonged to none other than AJ Lee. The petite girl shuffled over to him hurriedly and ran her tanned hands against the sleeping baby.

"Oh my gosh! Chris was right, Punk; she looks _just_ like you! Your other daddy talks about you so much, little Alannah!"

The fact that AJ, and supposedly everyone, knew Alannah was a little unnerving. "Yeah, this is Alannah," Phil stated flatly. "Where's Chris at?"

"He's like, getting ready for his match I think," AJ said, shaking Alannah's arms gently. She woke up and, startled by AJ in her face and the sudden change of scenery, curled her lip and started crying.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," AJ soothed, bringing her hand to Alannah's tears to wipe them away. At the action, she started crying harder and screams erupted from her lungs. Sullenly, AJ drew her hand back and pouted slightly. "I guess she doesn't like me."

Frustrated, Phil set the car seat on the concrete ground and took his daughter into his arms. The comfort of being in her father's arms calmed her, and she resorted to simply fussing. "She's not used to it, that's all," he spoke, trying to avoid AJ crying, too. "I'm going to go find Chris. Later."

Before he could walk away, AJ stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See 'ya around," she said, skipping away. He rolled his eyes and took the car seat in his hand before walking down the hall again.

"Sorry, Alannah. That's going to happen a lot tonight, unfortunately," he murmured to the baby who now had one of his sweatshirt strings in her hand and in her mouth. He kissed her forehead once and nearly walked right into Big Show. He felt his heart nearly stop, considering how much of an ass he had been acting like lately. Paul's eyes narrowed before they stopped on the tiny baby in his arms. They instantly relaxed and softened significantly.

"This must be Alannah," Paul grunted, tentatively putting his massive finger to her little hands. She looked up at the giant with big eyes before letting out a happy coo. "It would be smart if you got the hell away from me right now, Phil. I wouldn't want her _mommy_ to get beaten to a pulp."

After side-stepping Show and putting a great distance between the two, he snarled to the air. "What a fucking bully. I'd show him a thing or two, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt, baby," he softened towards the end, looking at Alannah briefly. He finally stumbled upon the metal bench and the few folding chairs near the curtain. The flat-screen mounted to the wall was showing a match between two low-name talents. Chris was stretching his legs on the bench when Phil walked in with Alannah. The coo Alannah made when she saw Chris alerted the man, and he turned towards his husband and daughter. "Hi, baby!" he said to Phil, giving him a quick, loving kiss on the lips before he turned his attention to Alannah. He gave her a kiss. "And hello, my beautiful baby girl! Have you met anybody yet?"

"We stumbled upon AJ and Big Show on our way to you," Phil grunted, shifting the baby to his other arm. He set her car seat onto the ground before taking a seat on the folding chair next to the bench. "Who are you fighting tonight?"

"Jay," Chris chuckled, resuming his warm-up. "We were joking earlier about it. He's going out of his mind without Adam here. He doesn't want him anywhere near the arena, so he's ordering him to stay home. It'd do him good to hold Alannah for a while after our match, I'd say. At least it will distract him from his loneliness for a while."

"Of course," Phil spoke. "Anyway, how long is your match supposed to be? I want to take her to your locker room after you and Jay fight."

"Ten minutes, I think," Chris said, hissing as he stretched his back a little too much. "We go on in five."

"Good luck, even though I don't believe in luck," Phil murmured, shrugging the diaper bag off of his broad shoulder. He fumbled around for a pacifier and stuck it in Alannah's mouth once he had it. Her light fussing ceased as she sucked on the binky.

"Thanks. Also, do you think it's too loud in here for her? Is she adjusting to the sound well?" Chris worried.

"When she woke up from her nap when AJ was touching her, she got startled," Phil said. "She doesn't seem too affected by the noise now, though."

A stagehand walked over to Chris with one finger holding an ear bud into his ear. "You're on in 30 seconds," he announced, walking away as quickly as he arrived. Chris stood up and stretched his arms above his head before putting his flashing coat over his bare torso.

"Hold her ears," Chris said, giving Phil and Alannah a kiss. "My music's really loud, especially in here."

Phil did as he was told and held his hands over Alannah's ears. "Break Down the Walls" started to blare from the sound system, and Chris gave them a brief wave before going through the curtain. Jay ran in and smiled when he saw Phil and Alannah.

"Hey guys!" he said, out of breath. "I just ran here from outside. Cell reception sucks in here. We'll talk more after the match, okay?"

Phil nodded towards the blond as his music started. He too exited the curtain, and Phil looked up at the flat screen after removing his hands from Alannah's ears. Despite all the noise, she had managed to fall back to sleep.

A few preliminary punches were thrown before the two Canadian's started executing aerial attacks on each other. Chris used quite a few springboard attacks on Jay, which left him lying down on the mat. The crowd screamed for the Walls of Jericho, but before Chris had the chance, Captain Charisma was back on his feet and giving a clothesline to Chris. After a few more back and forth attacks, Chris hit Jay with a Codebreaker, which left the man limp on the mat. Chris went in for the 3-count, and the referee called the bell. Phil placed his hands over Alannah's ears as Chris' music started playing again. The two sweaty men eventually made it back through the curtain where they gave each other a pat on the back.

"Come on, all; back to my locker room!" Chris announced while leading everyone off towards the room assigned to him for the evening. He grabbed the diaper bag and car seat so Phil didn't have to lug those again.

"Dude, when you did the Codebreaker, I didn't have enough time to move my hand out of the way," Jay spoke, giving his wrist a shake. "It hurts like a bitch."

"Sorry," Chris chuckled. "Shit happens, dude."

"Which is exactly why Adam is staying as far away from here as possible," Jay said.

Chris opened the door and held it open for everyone. Phil immediately walked over to the leather couch and put Alannah on her back on top of it. She shifted some, but didn't wake up.

"It's definitely past her bedtime," Phil mused, rubbing his tired eyes. "And mine, too."

Chris grabbed two beers and a Pepsi from the mini fridge. He threw a beer to Jay and the Pepsi to Phil. Phil cracked it open and took a long sip. The cold bubbles stung his throat as they went down. The carbonation elicited a belch from his stomach.

"Weak," Jay teased, releasing a massive belch of his own. "Beat that, Pat."

Phil narrowed his eyes and smirked before grabbing his can of soda and inhaling half of the contents. He felt his stomach rumble loudly before he unleashed an unholy roar.

"You and what army?" Phil said amidst his burp. "I will destroy you."

"Guys," Chris started, disgusted. "We're not teenagers anymore. Stop bur-"

"Nooooo," Jay and Phil responded in sync, drawing the word out as long as they could manage. They laughed and high-fived afterwards.

"I'm gonna call Adam. Do you guys wanna talk to him too?" Jay asked, taking his phone out of his pocket and pressing 2 on his speed-dial. The two men nodded, and Jay pressed the speaker option on his Blackberry.

"Jay-Jay?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey baby!" Jay smiled. "Chris and Phil are here, too."

"Hey guys," Adam said, happiness in his voice. "Is my Jay-Jay being good?"

"No, he's being very naughty," Phil teased. "He pissed Chris off by burping."

"You weren't the only one burping, Punk!" Jay laughed, giving Phil a light slap on the shoulder. "Anyway, how are you doing, Adam? How's our baby doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I have a very strong craving for fish sticks, celery, and mango juice – not together – but other than that I couldn't be better. Our little boy is moving around a lot today. He must be restless to meet his parents."

"Wonderful!" Jay beamed. "I've already gotten time off for right before you're due and for eight weeks after he's born. Have you been looking through the baby name books we bought?"

"Yes. I've highlighted quite a few names that I like," Adam said. The noise of rustling papers overtook the speaker. "Want me to read you some?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's see … Ryan, Brandon, Lucas, Leo, Charles, Colton, Myles, Parker, Landon, and Cooper. I'm sure I'll find more that I like, and when you get back we can narrow the list down together."

"Sounds great, baby," Jay cooed. "I'm beat. I'm going to get some sleep, okay? You get some, too. I love you!"

"I love you too. Good-night!"

"Are we sleeping on the tour bus or at a hotel?" Phil asked, looking up at his husband. After polishing off his can of alcohol, Chris crushed it and threw it someplace.

"Bus," he finally responded, throwing the diaper bag on his shoulder and lifting the car seat once again. "And we leave soon. Get all your stuff. Phil, did you manage to throw your shit on the bus before you came in? And Maureen is coming with her friend to drive your car back, right?"

"Yes and yes," Phil said, carefully moving the sleeping bundle into his arms and wrapping her lightly with her blanket. "She'll be doing that in the morning."

The men filed out of the locker room and towards the parking garage. An entire level had been roped off for the WWE production crew. Chris led them through a maze of busses and trucks until they arrived outside of a beautiful and modern tour bus. They climbed the short set of stairs and walked down the carpeted aisle and made themselves comfortable on the leather seats. Alannah woke up once Phil had sat down in front of a small flat-screen mounted to the wall. She yawned once before she started fussing.

"Can I hold her?" Jay asked, holding his arms out a little nervously. Phil carefully transferred the baby into Jay's arms, and he held her gingerly. She stopped fussing and stared at Jay with interest. The unfamiliar face amused her, and Jay easily fell back into his seat and held the infant without fear. Phil watched Alannah as she hit her lips together and started crying once again. He quickly prepared a bottle and shook it before handing it over to Jay. He carefully held the rubber to her little lips before she took it hungrily and started sucking down the formula. He looked down at the baby with such admiration while he fed her. Phil smiled and kicked his feet up.

"Am I doing it right?" Jay worried. Phil gave him a nod. "You're doing fine, Jay. Tell me when the bottle's down to 4 ounces."

After a few minutes, Jay told Phil. "Okay, now take the bottle out of her mouth. Good, like that. Now hold her chest against yours and gently pat her back – not _that_ gently! You won't break her, I swear. Now wait until you either get one big burp or a few small burps."

Jay stared at Alannah's back until she burped once in between his back patting. He stopped mid-pat and looked up at Phil once again. "Now what?"

Phil studied his daughter's face. She yawned once before rubbing her eyes. "I don't think she's hungry. Just put her back in your arms and hold her. She'll fall asleep soon."

Sure enough, she fell asleep in Jay's arms after a few minutes. Jay's eyes shone with pride. "I did it! Well, I did, didn't I?"

Phil laughed quietly. "Yes, Jay, you did it. And you didn't break her, either! I told you!"

"What do I do now?"

Phil took the sleeping baby from Jay and, after giving him a brief nod, walked towards the back of the bus until he stumbled upon his and Chris' bed. A crib sat adjacent from their bed. He put Alannah on her back in the crib before he crawled in next to his husband, who was already fast asleep. Light snoring poured from the older man as his chest rose and fell lightly. Phil flicked off the bedside lamp and, after curling into Chris' side, joined his husband in slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Um, I think I have some sort of fascination with burps. xD Happy Father's Day to Chrissy and Philly! c; Hope 'ya enjoyed. Please Review!**  
_aiwegsldf Jericho's returning to RAW next week! Squee! \m/_


	10. Embarrassed

Thank you JoMoFan-spot for reviewing (:  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk, Jeri, Jay, Adam, Cody, Ted, or other WWE Talent. I only own my OC's  
**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, rough sex, possible OOC  
**Rated:** M

* * *

"Come here, Alannah. Roll to Daddy."

Phil was dressed in his wrestling attire and trying to coax his daughter to roll towards him, a task that proved easier than it seemed. Alannah rolled from her stomach to her back and to her stomach again, before she started to pull herself towards Phil with her hands. Once she finally reached Phil's open arms, he offered her a wide smile, and she squealed happily. He stood up with her and gave her a quick kiss on her round cheek before hastily clutching her diaper bag and hurrying off to find Jay. He had agreed to watch the baby while Phil made his return to the ring, and considering how his match was in five minutes, he needed to hurry his ass up and find the blond Canadian.

The six-month old saw Jay before he did, as she let out a loud trill and reached her arms out. Phil quickly saw Jay afterwards, and he pushed the baby into his hands.

"Sorry," Phil apologized, hurrying to give Jay everything he'd need. "My match is in less than five minutes."

"No problem, Phil," Jay assured him. "You know I love her. Have fun with your return!"

Phil nodded his thanks before running to the curtain. He took a seat near the flat-screen and worked on calming his breathing before he went to the ring.

"Making his return since being out of action for a year now, from Chicago, IL, CM Punk!"

The fans cheered loudly as "Cult of Personality" blared through the speakers and Phil erupted from behind the curtain. He screamed and pointed towards the fans before kneeling down and screaming, "It's Clobberin' Time!" He ran down to the ring and began hopping in place, warming his muscles up. He pulled his shirt off and threw it into the crowd to some lucky fan, and watched as Daniel Bryan made his way to the ring, screaming "Yes!" over and over again.

After the bell rang, Phil ran at his opponent and shoved him into the turnbuckle, where he kicked his leg up and smacked Daniel in the jaw. The Aberdeen, WA native clutched at his face and bent forward, which Phil took advantage of and tried to pin the other man. He kicked out at 2 and slowly got back to his feet. Phil stopped him from advancing with a bulldog. Daniel surprised Phil by trying to put him in the "Yes Lock", but Phil squirmed away. After a few minutes of losing and gaining momentum, Phil finally had Daniel in a Fireman's hold and put the GTS on him. He fell to the ground, and Phil capitalized by pinning him. The bell rang, and at the same time, his theme song and the fans started blaring like mad. He smiled and jumped on the ropes. He pointed towards the crowd before rolling out of the ring and down the ramp. Smiling and sweating like crazy, Phil pushed past the curtain and came face-to-face with a certain baby crawling on the floor.

"Alannah, baby, Daddy won his match!" Phil exclaimed. He picked up his daughter and gave her a sweaty kiss. Jay looked on in amusement.

"She found it too quiet in my locker room, so we came out here to watch you on the flat screen," Jay explained, smirking. Alannah turned to look at him and she gave him a big, toothless grin.

"Do you like Uncle Jay-Jay, baby?" Phil cooed. He turned his face to look at Jay. "How's Adam doing, Jay? When's he due?"

"He's due in a couple of weeks," Jay spoke. "I'm actually taking time off after today so I can be with him. I don't think Cody would mind watching Alannah while you're in the ring; he's dreamed of being a mommy since he was a teenager."

"Haven't he and Ted tried to have a baby?" Phil asked.

"They've tried so many times," Jay said with a sigh. "For some reason, though, Cody never gets pregnant. I think he'd love interacting with Alannah."

"You go back to the hotel, Jay," Phil said. He put her diaper bag on his shoulder. "Pack your shit and get home to Adam; I know you both want that. I'll go talk to Cody. Thank you so much for watching Miss Slobber while I was fighting Bryan."

"No problem, dude," Jay said. "I'll text you or Chris once I'm home with Adam."

"Alright. Bye," Phil said, walking off towards wherever the former Intercontinental champion was. More than likely he was in some abandoned locker room giving a blow job to his injured husband. Shaking his head, Phil walked off with Alannah in his arms.

Nearly fifteen minutes and a handful of stagehands later, Phil located Cody. He was sitting in a locker room with Ted, although both were fully clothed. Rhodes looked exhausted.

"Hey, Cody; hey, Ted," Phil began. The two men turned towards Phil, and once Cody's eyes rested upon Alannah, he instantly brightened and shot out of his seat.

"Can I hold her, please Punk?" Cody asked excitedly. Alannah looked at him with interest.

"Of course, Cody," Phil said. He handed Alannah off to Mr. Dashing and watched with a smile as he widened his eyes in awe at the baby in his arms.

"Ted, baby, look; doesn't this look like the perfect picture?" Cody whispered. Ted stood up and smiled before kissing his husband.

"Someday, baby, I promise you I'll give you a baby," Ted promised.

"So, listen, Cody," Phil began, scratching his head awkwardly. "Jay watched Alannah for me today while I just had my match. He's gonna be gone for a month, I think, while Adam has their baby. Would you be interested in watching Alannah while I'm in the ring?"

"Really?" Cody asked with surprise. "I-I'd love to, Punk! She's just so tiny and so precious and so damn _adorable!_"

Phil smiled in agreement. "Thanks, Cody, I really appreciate it. She seems to like you already."

Cody looked down at the baby clutched dearly in his slender arms and his eyes watered with joy. "Punk, I've got to say that you and Jericho make the cutest babies ever. Will you bless the world with some more?"

This took Phil by surprise. Blushing, he stammered, "I, uh, we don't really want, uh-"

Cody interrupted him by giggling. "Calm down, Punk, I was kidding. Although, the world could do with some more adorable babies."

"Thanks," Phil muttered, embarrassed. "I gotta get back to the hotel now. Chris said he's got a surprise for me there. I'll see you next Monday if we don't see each other until then."

Cody handed Alannah back to him with a little bit of sadness. "Good-bye, little baby Alannah. And good-bye, Punk; we'll see you soon!"

* * *

**(Later)**

Phil stood outside of the hotel room door with Alannah and her diaper bag filling up his hands. He couldn't fish his key card out of his pocket, so he instead kicked his foot against the door.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming," Chris groaned. He opened the door shortly after and gave him and Alannah a smile. "Hey, babies; I thought it was damn housekeeping again."

"Nope," Phil said, giving Chris a peck on the lips. He stepped into the room and set Alannah on the ground and put her diaper bag on a chair. "So, what's this surprise you said you had for me?"

"It's gonna have to wait until she's asleep, if you know what I mean," Chris purred seductively. Phil felt the sentiment surge straight to his crotch.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Phil murmured with arousal. The two kissed a few times before breaking away as Alannah let out a gurgle. They looked at their daughter in amusement as she tried desperately to chew on her toes.

"Have you not been feeding her?" Chris teased. "Poor kid's trying to eat her feet for nourishment."

"Jay fed her while I fought D. Bry."

"Okay, Booker," Chris laughed. "Alannah, it is way past your bedtime, little girl. You need to go to sleep so Daddy and Papa can have playtime."

Phil slapped Chris' shoulder and laughed loudly. "You're disgusting, Chris. I'm gonna take a shower. Can you manage putting her to sleep while I do so?"

"You're the master of putting people to sleep, baby," Chris murmured with a smirk. Nonetheless, he picked their daughter up and set to work getting her a fresh diaper and pajamas. Satisfied, Phil went into the hotel's bathroom and took a quick shower. Wearing just a towel, he quietly tip-toed out of the bathroom and into the dark bedroom. The only source of light came from the bedside table. Chris had his reading glasses on – which made him look sexier than usual – and was reading from some book.

"Hey, Papa," Phil murmured. He crawled into bed slowly and watched with a smile as Chris looked over his glasses at him. "Is Alannah asleep?"

"Yes," Chris responded. He kept his eyes on Phil's towel, which was very quickly opening itself up. "Are you ready for your present?"

"I'm more than ready," Phil purred. He tugged at his bottom lip teasingly and reached to undo the towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"No no no," Chris scolded. Out of nowhere, he drew two pairs of fluffy, pink handcuffs and started swinging them around his hands. "I know you kind of have a thing for being tied up and enduring pain, baby, so I figured I'd give you what you desire."

Turned on immensely by even the idea of Chris tying him up and having his way with him, he felt the towel rub uncomfortably on the tip of his already rock-hard cock. "Okay, baby, but hurry up, please; I like pain, not torture."

Chris took off his reading glasses and quickly pinned Phil down, making sure to dig his thumbs into Phil's shoulders. Phil moaned out as the pain quickly formed into pleasure. Chris sat on his chest and handcuffed his hands to the bedposts. Phil let out another moan as Chris manhandled him. He smiled down at him before kissing him very roughly on the lips. Every touch Chris placed on his body shivered right down to his groin. Phil was now uncomfortably hard.

"Baby, please…" Phil managed through the intense teasing Chris was putting him through by not even touching his nether regions. "I need you inside me…"

"You will wait," Chris demanded. He did something he'd never dream of doing under normal circumstances and slapped Phil across the face. Phil's body quivered as the pain hit him harshly. Chris slowly stripped himself of his t-shirt and long pajama bottoms to reveal his own long, hard, and most likely aching erection. He teased Phil even more by running his hands down his own body lightly, which sent shivers to his groin. Phil looked on and nearly salivated as Chris touched himself so delicately…

Phil drew his knees up to his chest in the hopes of enticing Chris with his tight hole right in front of him. Chris would have none of that, however, as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his own erection and started to jerk himself off. He moaned loudly, knowing it would irritate the already horny-beyond-belief Phil. It did just that.

"If you don't touch me right now, Christopher Keith, I will break out of these cuffs and beat you senseless," Phil threatened. Chris narrowed his eyes while a smirk spread across his beautiful face.

Always one to please his husband, Chris took his hand off of his own weeping erection and instead wrapped it around Phil's. Phil almost cried out as his dick was finally getting the attention it needed so badly.

"Y'like that, baby boy?" Chris purred slowly. While he slowly jerked Phil off, he slapped Phil's bare body until he nearly reached his orgasm right there. Chris instantly stopped and watched in amusement as Phil writhed underneath him and mewled desperately. Without any warning, preparation, or lube, Chris instantly had his entire girth as far as it would go inside of Phil's hot channel. Phil bit his lip so hard he drew blood as he screamed out in unbearable pain. Chris didn't wait for him to adjust before he set a fast pace of fucking him raw.

"That hurts, Chris," Phil whined. He had tears brewing on the surface of his eyes as Chris ignored his complaints and continued fucking him raw and dry. Once the first tear fell down his unshaven face, however, Chris quickly tore himself out and trailed gentle kisses across Phil's face.

"Want me to use some lube?" Chris asked, worried. Phil shook his head and used his fingers to usher Chris closer.

"I like this better," Phil stated as Chris got the hint and shoved his dick down Phil's throat. He gagged around Chris' length. Once he was good and wet, Chris pulled out of Phil's mouth with a loud, slobbery _pop!_ before shoving himself past Phil's tight ring of muscle once more. This time, however, it went in more smoothly and Phil's moans were purely filled of pleasure. After wiping away Phil's tears, he used his hands to roughly grasp his hips and fuck him with the intensity of a wild animal. The headboard slammed into the wall each time Chris thrust in, which would clearly end with them getting complaints from the people on the other side of the wall and from management. Neither man gave a shit, though.

"Chris, Chris, please uncuff me," Phil begged. "I need to wrap my hands in your hair."

"Do you promise not to touch yourself if I do?" Chris asked. He didn't slow down one bit as he did so. Phil nodded quickly.

Chris pulled out and grabbed the set of keys from the bedside table before unlocking the handcuffs. Phil's hands instantly flew to Chris' blond hair and knotted themselves in it. Chris shoved himself right back in and kept at the pace he had before.

"Baby, baby… so close… so damn close," Phil panted quietly. Chris knew Phil had reached his peak when he tightened his grip on his hair to the point that it felt as if he was ripping it out. Phil let out a muffled screech and exploded all over his stomach. Chris dug his fingers into Phil's hips with more force and, after a few more hard thrusts, came inside of his husband.

"So much for that shower I took earlier," Phil stated. Chris rode out his orgasm before he pulled out and collapsed beside his husband. "Thank you for my surprise, baby. I just hope we didn't wake Alannah."

Phil and Chris sat up and looked at Alannah's Pack 'n Play. To their absolute horror, she was sitting up, totally awake, and watching them with an entranced look in her eyes. Phil turned a deep crimson shade before he fell back, covered his naked body, and hid his face in shame. He felt Chris' hand on his arm briefly before he felt his husband getting out of bed. He looked between his fingers to find Chris in his pajama bottoms and going over to Alannah's playpen. He took her out and brought her to bed with them.

"Chris, that's gross. I'm covered with cum and you're letting our daughter get in bed with us?" Phil groaned, still embarrassed beyond belief.

"She seemed pretty alarmed that her fathers were screaming so loud. At least she'll know we're okay."

Phil hastily rubbed his abdomen and chest with the sheet he covered himself with before throwing that onto the floor. He fished through his suitcase quickly and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts. He jumped into those and sat back on the bed, where Alannah was now crawling towards him with a big smile on her face.

"We are the worst parents ever," Phil muttered, scooping the baby into his arms.

"She's six months old, Phil," Chris stated lightly. "She's not going to remember seeing her parents fuck."

"Still," Phil groaned quietly. He looked down at his precious daughter and gave her a kiss on her slobbery lips. "I apologize, Alannah. Go to sleep, baby. Daddy and Papa are done making loud noises. I promise."

Phil continued on singing lullabies to Alannah until her lids finally fluttered shut. Phil carefully walked over to her playpen and set her on her back to sleep. He watched her for a moment to assure she was asleep before he went back to bed with Chris.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Chris worried. Phil kissed him briefly.

"No, baby, of course not; I'm just embarrassed that we woke up Alannah," Phil murmured.

At that moment, Phil's iPhone made a soft noise. He picked it up and saw a text from Adam.

_Phil, do u know where Jay is? His phone is dead & I think it's time – Adam_

Phil's eyes widened as he read the text. "What's up, Phil?" Chris asked.

"Adam thinks he's going into labor and he can't get ahold of Jay," Phil explained quickly. He called Jay and listened to his phone ring a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hey, Phil! Did you make it back to the hotel fine?" Jay asked.

"Jay, I'm not calling about that. Adam just texted me, and he said it's time."

* * *

**A/N: I'm mean for leaving off on a cliffhanger, lol. Sorry that I haven't updated in some time - I'm focusing more on other projects at the moment. I haven't neglected this fic, though, I promise! Hopefully the slightly kinky sex will make up for not updating in a while. Please review! (:**


	11. Babies Galore

Thank you LadyDragonsblood for reviewing! (:  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk, Jeri, Adam, Jay, or other WWE Talent. I only own my OC's  
**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, m/m sex, possible OOC, use of questionable toys  
**Rated:** M

* * *

Silence came from the other line. Phil's eyebrow rose in confusion. Had the call dropped?

"Dude, you there?" Phil asked.

"He's not due for another couple weeks!" Jay exclaimed. "Oh God, how long do you think the plane ride from wherever we are to Tampa will take?"

"We're in Lincoln, Nebraska, Jay," Phil started lightly. "It would probably take you about three hours if you left right now."

"Can you call Addy and tell him I'm getting on the next flight possible?" Jay asked hurriedly. Phil heard him moving things on the other line. "Please?"

"Of course, dude. Go get your flight now," Phil said calmly, "and I'll call him while you do that."

"You're the best, Phil," Jay said. His breathing was heavy and quick; he was probably running to his car or something. He hung up right afterwards.

"Gotta call Adam," Phil mumbled absentmindedly. He dialed Adam's number and listened for him to answer.

"Hey, Phil, did you get my text?" Adam's voice sounded like he was being cut in half. Phil immediately knew how he felt.

"Yeah, Adam, I did. Look, after I get off the phone with you, I want you to call an ambulance to drive you to the hospital. You may think you'll get there on time if you drive yourself, but trust me, you don't want to do anything, especially drive, when you have contractions. Jay is racing to the airport as we speak, and he'll be there in at least three hours. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Adam grunted quietly. "Thanks for doing this, Phil. I really appreciate it."

"I've been in your shoes before," Phil reminded him. "Labor sucks. It is the worst thing on this planet; I'd have rather been burned alive than to go through with it. But in a few hours, your son will be in your arms, and all that pain will be worth it."

"That made me feel a lot better," Adam confessed. "I know they're gonna do the C-section as soon as I get there, and Jay isn't going to be with me. I don't feel as scared now, Phil. Thank you."

Phil smiled. "Any time, Adam. I'm going to hang up now, okay? Call an ambulance as soon as I do. Good luck and just remember your son's beautiful face is waiting at the end of this pain."

"I know," Adam spoke happily. "Bye, Phil; I'm off to call an ambulance."

Phil hung up and shot off a confirmation text to Jay. With a tired grunt, he fell backwards onto his pillow. After a few slight bounces, his head remained still.

"I'm sorry," Chris choked out guiltily. Phil turned to look at him with confusion written on his face.

"What are you sorry for?" Phil chuckled briefly. Chris looked down at his lap.

"If I had known you'd rather be burned alive than give birth, I'd have found a way for me to do it instead," Chris murmured. Phil smiled at his husband and stretched to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, baby, it hurts like hell, but look at what we have now that I went through it; a beautiful baby girl! The nine months of swollen feet and ankles, mood swings, puking, crying, food cravings, and general pregnancy problems were so worth it to have Alannah. Besides, I think you would have pussied out if you were the one who had to have her," Phil ended with a teasing giggle.

"Would you want to go through with it again?" Chris asked quietly.

Phil's eyes widened slightly. "Are you saying you want more children?" he asked quietly.

"If you don't want more children, then I totally get that-"

"_Chris,_" Phil whined, which silenced him. "I think the sex we had earlier had the potential to impregnate me three times over. I-I never really thought about having more kids until Cody mentioned it today. I think if we have more kids, y'know, that's great! But if we don't, that's okay, too, because we already have our little baby girl."

"Phil!" Chris said happily before straddling his husband and showering him with kisses. It started as a loving gesture, although quickly turned erotic when Chris pressed his crotch down onto Phil's and moved it around sensually.

"Chris, baby, please; I've suffered enough embarrassment tonight. I don't want Alannah to wake up again while we fuck."

"Well, I'm hard now," Chris pouted.

"And whose fault is that?" Phil groaned. He pushed the older man off of him and muffled a laugh when he saw Chris' tent concealed poorly in his pajama bottoms. "Ugh, Chris, if you promise to be quiet, I'll blow you."

Chris beamed before he reached down beside the bed and came up with a ball gag. He secured it around his face and gave Phil two thumbs up. Phil stuck his hand in the fly of Chris' bottoms and jerked his cock a few times before freeing it.

"This is going to sound kind of weird, Chris, but you have the most beautiful penis ever," Phil said quietly. He heard Chris' muffled laughing behind the gag.

Rolling his eyes, he ran his tongue over the slit once, and then blew cold air on the tip. Chris hissed and narrowed his eyes at him. Phil gave him an innocent smile before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking on it much like he would with a straw. Chris tightened his eyes and grabbed onto the sheets as Phil continued the sexual torture on his husband. He suddenly took his mouth off of Chris' dick and looked him in the eye.

"You have to tell me when you're about to cum, okay?" Phil told his husband. "I won't be able to see you, probably, so just tap my head a few times. Can you do that?"

A nod and a muffled reply came from Chris. Phil slowly shoved Chris' dick into his mouth and started to deep throat him. He reached inside his own boxers and started jerking himself off while his head bobbed up and down along Chris' length. He hummed along the length, knowing Chris would squirm in pure pleasure as he did so. After a few minutes of sucking Chris for all he was worth, he felt rapid tapping on his scalp. Phil opened his eyes and looked at Chris, who was looking back at him with pleasure rippling across his face.

"Okay, baby," Phil murmured, his mouth now off of his husband's cock. He quickly pulled his boxer shorts halfway down his thighs and straddled Chris. He fell down hard on his member and felt his walls constrict around his length. A heavily muffled scream came from Chris before Phil felt Chris coat his insides with his essence. Right afterward, Chris' hand batted his own away and stroked Phil's cock roughly a few times before he came as well. After riding out their orgasms, Phil took the gag off of Chris' face and kissed his lips. He didn't lift himself off of Chris' dick.

"Why-why did you want me to cum inside of you?" Chris panted quietly. Phil sealed their lips once more before he answered.

"We just talked about possibly having another baby…" Phil explained. Chris pinched his cheeks and stared at him with love.

"You are the cutest, Phil. You _do_ know you can take your ass off of me, now, right?"

"I think I want to sleep like this," Phil said, blushing. Chris shrugged and moved them so they were lying on their sides, facing each other, with Phil's legs wrapped around Chris' waist with his cock still wedged in his ass. Phil wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and buried his face in his chest before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Ding! … Ding! … Ding!_

Phil groaned and attempted to roll over when he quickly remembered Chris' cock was still deep inside of him. He carefully pulled out so Chris wouldn't wake up and reached for his phone. He had a few texts, although the newest was from Adam's phone. It was a picture message. Smiling, he thumbed the _open_ button.

_Born a few hours ago at 4am – Ryan Xavier Copeland-Reso. How cute? – Adam_

Phil scrolled down and saw a picture of Jay. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, a smile spread across his face, and a blue-covered bundle in his arms. Phil's heart swelled with happiness for the two men. The other texts were sent declaring when Jay got to the hospital, when Adam heard Ryan cry for the first time, and when they each held him for the first time.

_Congrats guys! He's absolutely adorable. Looks just like both of you!_

He shut his phone off after he sent the message and snuggled back into bed. Since Alannah went to sleep late last night for very embarrassing reasons, she wouldn't wake up for a while still. Phil cuddled back up next to Chris, although this time he didn't have his husband's dick up his ass. Chris didn't stir as Phil did this, and Phil fell back to sleep while Alannah still slept.

* * *

**A/N: I have a bunch written up already. If I don't write any more and leave off where I am, there will be two chapters left. Please enjoy this short chapter. The next _is_ longer. Please Review!**


	12. Extreme Fussiness

Thank you LadyDragonsblood and uppy goes puppy for reviewing!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk, Jeri, Jay, Adam, Cody, Ted, or other WWE Talent. I only own my OC's  
**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, cross-dressing, possible OOC  
**Rated:** M

* * *

Phil had a fussy Alannah in his arm as he wandered around backstage trying to find Cody. Her diaper bag hit his hip every time he took a step. It was starting to piss him off.

"Alannah, I really hate your diaper bag right now," Phil grunted. She responded with a whine. "I hope you behave for Cody tonight. I'd be pretty embarrassed if you were a pain in the ass."

Phil didn't understand why Alannah was fussy lately. He had tried absolutely everything to make her happy these past few days, but nothing soothed her or made her stop fussing. It was like having a newborn again.

"Where the fuck is that little twink?" Phil muttered quietly to himself. Not three seconds after he said that, he stumbled upon the locker room where Cody was sitting in. He was looking at himself in a floor-length mirror and murmuring to himself. Phil slowly knocked on the open door and Cody turned around quickly. He beamed when he saw the fussy baby in his arms.

"Yay! I get to watch her 'til the show is over, right?" Cody asked excitedly. Phil nodded and handed the baby over before dropping the diaper bag onto the floor with a frustrated sigh.

"She's being whiny lately. I don't really know why, so you're gonna have to listen to her, I guess. Thanks for watching her."

"Thank you for letting me," Cody said with another smile. He held the baby close to his chest while he placed kisses all over her slightly-bald head. "See you in a couple of hours!"

Phil grunted in response before walking off to his locker room. He wasn't scheduled to go out to the ring until the end of the show, although he hadn't told Cody this. He figured Cody wouldn't give a shit, and he really needed some time away from Alannah's constant fussing. He didn't understand why his patience with his daughter was cut so short, as it was usually the longest out of anyone else he knew. He sighed and sat down on the loveseat in his locker room to try relaxing himself. After half an hour of lying on the soft couch, he felt much more relaxed. He went over to the floor-length mirror to make sure he had all of his wrestling attire on. He hadn't put his shirt on yet, as it was warm backstage, but other than that he had everything else on. He threw on his "In Punk We Trust" t-shirt and went out towards the bench behind the curtain. Bored out of his fucking mind, he figured this would distract him some.

Big Show was in the ring complaining, yet again, about John Cena and the loss of his iron-clad contract. Phil rolled his eyes and lay down on the bench tiredly. He remained like that until a stagehand tapped his shoulder and told him he was on next. He was scheduled to fight Daniel Bryan and Kane, _again,_ up next. Fighting those two was seriously getting old and boring, especially since the insane AJ Lee kept interrupting the match every single time. He confronted Creative about it once and received hell for it, so he shut his mouth and continued doing what he was told. Daniel was behind the curtain first, with Kane right behind him. Phil remained on the bench.

Daniel's theme song went off, and he ran through the curtain. He immediately started chanting "YES!" over and over again, per usual. Once he was in the ring, Kane's pyro went off and he stepped through the curtain. After he took off his outer mask in the ring, a static noise went off. Phil stood up and burst through the curtain to many screaming fans saying his name. He circled the ground with his finger and screamed his usual intro-phrase before he ran into the ring. He tossed his shirt to some fan in the audience and the bell went off, signaling the start of the match.

He and Daniel immediately rushed over to Kane and started throwing punches at him. Once they had him bending over, Phil threw a high-kick at Daniel, which sent him to the ground holding his head. Kane stood back up and threw Phil around a few times, leaving him on the ground panting. His earlier frustration rushed back into his body, and he jumped up with pure adrenaline surging through his veins and started beating the shit out of his two opponents. He was scheduled to win, anyway, so at least he wasn't breaking kayfabe. Once he had Kane rolled out of the ring, he gave a suplex to Daniel and locked him in an Anaconda Vise. He immediately tapped out, and the bell went off. Phil pointed towards the crowd a few times before he made his way backstage yet again.

A random stagehand tossed him a towel. He used it to wipe the sweat off of his body as he quietly made his way to Cody's locker room.

"Quit your fussing, baby girl, Mommy's here!"

Phil stopped right outside of the door and looked on in complete surprise at the sight before him. Cody had changed from the t-shirt and jeans he wore earlier in favor of a form-fitting, extremely short pink dress. He had a bow clipped to his short hair somehow and he was walking with ease in white platform heels. The red on his lips was nearly blindingly bright. He strode over to where Alannah was fussing on the ground on top of a blanket that Phil didn't recognize and scooped her into his arms. Phil's surprise instantly turned into hilarity, and he burst out laughing so hard he had to bend at the waist and clutch his stomach. He heard a squeak of surprise from Cody and the sound of the heels being thrown across the room. Phil finally stood back up and wiped the tears from his eyes to find Cody holding Alannah. His cheeks were the color of his lips.

"Having fun?" Phil snorted. Cody frowned and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you planning on leaving sometime soon?" Cody muttered, embarrassed. Phil choked back another bout of hysterical laughter as he reached for Alannah and held her in his arms. He let himself into the room and grabbed her diaper bag.

"Thanks for watching her, Miss," Phil snickered. He walked past Cody and paused in the doorway. "Will you watch her next week if Jay isn't back?"

"Yes," Cody murmured. He kept his gaze down. "Bye."

Phil nodded in his direction before racing off down the hall and to his locker room. Once the door was shut, he burst out laughing once again. He collapsed onto the ground and shook with laughter for what had to be at least fifteen minutes. He finally stood up and wiped his eyes, ignoring the strained feeling in his abdominal muscles. Alannah sat on the ground and chewed on her fingers.

"Let me pack this shit up, Alannah, and then we can go back to the hotel."

Phil first stripped himself of all his clothes and looked through his bag for his street clothes. He felt Alannah's eyes on him as he did so. Why wasn't this embarrassing if her watching him and Chris fuck was? He was nude in both situations. Shaking his head, he pulled a pair of clean boxers out and stepped into them. Alannah started crying before he could dress himself further.

"Okay, let's see what the damage is," Phil muttered. He scooped Alannah into his arms. "Cody's elevator doesn't go all the way to the top, if you know what I mean. He probably fed you a bottle of water instead of formula."

Phil grabbed a bottle from her diaper bag and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on it for a few moments before spitting it out and continuing her cries. Phil offered her the nipple again, but she refused.

"I guess he fed you correctly," Phil murmured under his breath. "Maybe he went to change your diaper and used the dirty one over again?"

Phil set her on her back on top of the couch and opened her diaper. It was dry.

"Okay, that's weird," Phil commented. He secured the diaper again and snapped the buttons on her onesie. She rolled over and crawled over to him before stopping in his lap, where she sat again. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and, maintaining eye contact, kept crying. Phil felt his heart tighten. His daughter was crying and he didn't know how to make her feel better!

That's when Phil noticed it. When Alannah had her mouth open, he saw a tiny white object. Her first tooth had begun tearing through her bottom gums!

"You're…teething?" Phil asked nobody in particular in disbelief. He grabbed a textured teething ring from her diaper bag and handed it to her. She paused her crying as she took it in her hand and put it in her mouth. She brightened as the object hit her budding tooth and smiled around the ring. Phil returned the gesture.

"Baby, Papa is gonna be so proud that your first tooth is coming in!" Phil exclaimed happily. He moved her to the ground to continue chewing on the ring while he finished dressing and stuffing his shit into his bag. He slung that and her diaper bag over his shoulders before taking her and sitting her on the couch once more. He wrapped her in a blanket so the wind wouldn't nip at her arms and held her against his chest. She chewed on the ring while he took them outside. Taxis flooded the street in the busy New York streets. He waved one down with his free hand and gave the directions to the hotel they were staying at. Clutching Alannah tightly to his chest, he strapped his seatbelt on and held her protectively throughout the car ride. They finally arrived outside of the hotel, and Phil handed the driver a fifty before getting out and going inside.

"Papa," Phil called loudly from outside of the door. He kicked it a few times in case Chris didn't hear him call his name. The door opened shortly afterwards. "You're not going to believe it, baby. I found out why Alannah's been so fussy these past few days."

"Is she sick?" Chris asked worriedly. Phil shook his head and let the bags drop to the floor. He pulled the ring from Alannah's grasp gently. She started crying again, and Phil ushered Chris over. He noticed the tiny piece of tooth coming through almost immediately.

"Your first tooth, Alannah!" Chris exclaimed with joy. He quickly pulled his iPhone out and took a few pictures of Alannah rapidly until he got one that was clear. "Give her the ring back, now, Phil. Her mouth is probably on fire."

Phil handed the ring back to Alannah and she stopped crying once she was chewing on it again. He handed her to Chris and searched through her diaper bag for a gel-filled teething ring. Once he had one, he popped it into the hotel room's freezer and shut the door.

"Once that's nice and cold, that will feel nice on her sprouting tooth," Phil explained after Chris gave him an odd look. Phil sat down on the bed and watched as Chris set Alannah on her back and stripped her of her clothes. He expertly changed her diaper, which now contained urine. Afterwards, he slid her into a pair of adorable footy pajamas that would easily keep her warm throughout the night. She kicked her legs, which looked even more adorable covered in the pajamas. Chris and Phil simultaneously cooed at her, before turning to each other and laughing.

"I'll put her to bed," Phil said. He picked up his daughter and rocked her slowly while murmuring soothing words and noises to her. Once she was calm, he set her in the playpen and she fell asleep pretty soon afterwards. Phil joined Chris on the bed.

"Have you heard anything from Adam or Jay?" Phil asked. Chris shook his head.

"They're probably so tired they don't even know they have cell phones," Chris chuckled.

Phil's expression instantly turned into one of slight sadness. "Chris, baby, Alannah's growing up so fast."

"I know. She's so beautiful," Chris commented, placing a hand on Phil's thigh.

"I don't want her to grow up," Phil pouted. "I want her to be my little baby forever."

"Aw, baby," Chris murmured. He kissed Phil slowly and lovingly and, surprisingly, didn't take it further. "She'll still be our little baby no matter how old she gets."

"It won't feel like it when she's screaming at us because we won't let her go out with her boyfriend alone," Phil muttered.

"That's like, thirty years away."

Phil laughed. His spirits instantly lifted, he leaned in and kissed Chris again. "Okay, now that I'm in a good mood again, I have _got_ to tell you about Cody today…"

* * *

**A/N: lmfao, I'm sorry Cody. I love making you such an innocent little weirdo. xD One chapter left (if I don't change my mind)! Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review! :D**


	13. Birthday Present

Thank you LadyDragonsblood and thatpersonthatreads for reviewing! :D  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk, Jeri, Adam, Jay, Ted, Cody, or any other WWE Talent. I only own my OC's  
**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, possible OOC  
**Rated:** M

* * *

Phil and Chris were back home in Chicago for a week. Consequently, today also happened to be Chris' birthday. Phil dressed their nearly seven month old daughter in an adorable white dress with matching white leggings and socks. She looked up at him from the changing table with a fresh-from-the-freezer teething ring in her mouth. Her first tooth had almost completely sprouted, and now the one next to it was starting to poke through.

"Are you ready to set up for Papa's birthday, Alannah?" Phil murmured to his daughter. She giggled around the ring when Phil ran his fingers lightly down her sides. "Alright, then, baby; you can help Daddy set up the dining room."

Phil lifted Alannah into his arms and held her on his hip while he went into the dining room. For lunch, they had Maureen over, who was ecstatic to see them, especially Alannah. Phil took all of the remaining dishes and set them in the sink to be washed later. For now, he was concentrated on getting everything set for when Chris returned from the errand he sent him on to pick up dinner. Not feeling like cooking, Phil sent Chris to pick up baked chicken from the store with already-cooked sides. And, according to his calculations, he'd be back around _now._

"You can watch Daddy from your chair, baby," Phil said hurriedly. He set Alannah into her highchair and strapped her in as he raced around and quickly set everything up. He took a seat at the table just as Chris walked through the door.

"The birthday boy's home!" he announced from the foyer. Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled as Chris walked in with a brown bag filled with food. "And he comes bearing gifts, too."

"Just sit down so we can eat," Phil laughed. He stood up and gave his husband a big kiss on the lips and helped him get the food out of the bag. Once they were sitting in front of their food, Phil shoved a forkful into his mouth and looked up at Chris with a smile. Chris returned the smile.

"I haven't forgotten about your present," Phil assured Chris.

"You know you don't have to get me anything, baby," Chris murmured.

"Well, babe, I can't return it, so I hope you like it," Phil chuckled. He knew it would piss Chris off if he waited, so he did exactly that. He took his time eating and then bringing the dishes into the kitchen. By the time he finally returned into the dining room from bringing the last of the dishes in, Chris was nearly shaking in his seat with anticipation.

"Do you want your present now?" Phil cooed innocently.

"Stop teasing me!" Chris said with a smirk. "Go get it, you fuckin' snail!"

Phil laughed as he made his way to their bedroom. Once there, he grabbed the small, wrapped box and returned to the dining room. He sat down in his seat before handing it over to Chris. In his haste to rip the wrapping off, Chris neglected to see how neatly Phil wrapped it. Phil didn't mind, however, as he saw Chris' face light up in complete surprise.

In his hands, Chris held three used pregnancy tests. They all had a plus in the result space. Chris dropped the tests somewhere and jumped over the table to where Phil sat. He pulled his husband close and showered his face with kisses. Phil pushed against his chest in between laughter.

"You want me to return the present still?" Phil teased. Chris gave him a smirk and kissed him with so much love that it made Phil's heart nearly melt.

"No, Philly; don't _ever_ return that present!" Chris exclaimed with the widest smile on his face that Phil could remember. He gave Phil a few slow, deep, loving kisses before he pulled back with the same smile spread across his face. "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago," Phil responded. "Since it was so close to your birthday, I figured I'd wait to tell you today. I think that night a month ago where you tied me to the bed was the night I got knocked up. I-I love you so much, Chris. I'm so happy that I'm married to you and about to give you a second child."

Chris wrapped his hands over Phil's flattened abdomen. "Our second little miracle is in there, Philly. Do you think Alannah's going to like having a sibling?"

"Of course," Phil said with a smile. As if on cue, Alannah let out a loud coo and she smiled around her teething ring. Chris took his hands off of Phil's abdomen and instead held Alannah close to him. He gave her a few kisses on her fragile head. She giggled as he did so.

"We are the most perfect family," Chris breathed lovingly. "And, damn, Phil, we make adorable babies."

"Okay, Cody," Phil responded. The two men burst into laughter. "If it makes you happy, Chris, I'd be pregnant forever."

"I don't want that many kids," Chris said with a laugh. "For now, Alannah is more than enough. And when this second child comes into our life, that will be enough."

"I can't wait to tell Adam and Jay the news, too," Phil said. "Can you believe Ryan is nearly a month old now?"

"Time goes by too quickly when you have a baby," Chris sighed slowly.

Suddenly, Phil's iPhone went off. His eyebrow rose in curiosity as he looked at his recent message.

_Punk! U'll never believe the news I have! Im so happy im crying punk – IM PREGNANT!_

Phil widened his eyes quickly. "Chris, babe, we're not the only ones who just found out we were pregnant."

"Oh, God, is Adam pregnant again already?" Chris asked in disbelief. Phil shook his head rapidly.

"No, Chris! It seems as if Cody is finally going to become a mommy!"

Chris widened his eyes as well. "Tell him that we're happy for him and Ted, babe!"

"I am," Phil answered. He quickly sent a text saying just that before he shut his phone off. "That kid is never going to be left alone."

Chris laughed loudly. "And the kid's 'mommy' will actually be a man." The two men laughed for a short while together.

"I have another present for you, Chris," Phil began. Chris looked at him with interest. "Although, it's gonna have to wait until Alannah's asleep, if you know what I mean…"

Chris chuckled seductively into Phil's throat before he kissed him on the lips a few times. "Let's just hope Alannah goes to sleep soon, then."

"Yeah, let's hope," Phil snorted. "I don't want what happened in that hotel room to _ever_ happen again."

* * *

**A/N: Soo, this _was_ going to be the last chapter, but I decided to do just ONE more. It's all written up, so I'll post it sometime soon. Look out for it! Hope you enjoyed this & Please Review!**


	14. Epilogue: One Year Later

Thank you thatpersonthatreads, uppy goes puppy, and lil' wolverine for reviewing!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk, Jeri, Adam, Jay, Ted, Cody, or any other WWE Talent. I only own my OC's.  
**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, possible OOC  
**Rated:** M

* * *

**– 1 year later –**

Phil held his tiny, beautiful three month-old baby in his strong arms and looked down at her with love. He and Chris had named her Gabriella Paige. He heard light footsteps running to his bedroom as he admired his second child. Alannah ran into the room and attached herself to Phil's leg.

"Dada, now," Alannah told him. The nineteen month-old was finally starting to learn how to verbally communicate. Her first word had been "dada", much to Phil's delight.

"Did Papa say we have to go now?" Phil asked as he ran a hand through her thin, blonde hair. She nodded before running back to Chris. Phil grabbed Gabriella's diaper bag before grabbing Alannah's. The newborn in his arms slept soundly while he did so. He met Chris out at his car and gave him a smile and a kiss before gently putting Gabriella into her car seat. He went around to the other side of the car to lift Alannah into hers. He was about to strap her in when she shrieked at him.

"Me do!" she wailed. Phil backed his hands away and let Alannah try to strap herself in. After a few minutes, she grew frustrated and started crying.

"Let me help you, baby," Phil murmured. He quickly finished strapping her in before getting into the passenger's seat. Chris drove for a few minutes before they got out at Maureen's house. She had invited them, Adam, Jay, Cody, and Ted over for Thanksgiving dinner. She greeted them at the car.

"Long time no see," Maureen said. She gave Phil and Chris a kiss on their cheeks before Alannah was released from the car and nearly attacked the older woman.

"Hi!" Alannah cried out happily. She giggled when Maureen tickled her sides.

"Alannah, why don't you help Daddy and Papa out by taking Gabriella's bag inside with me?"

"Yes!" Alannah quickly took the bag from Chris before following Maureen inside. Phil looked up at Chris with a smirk.

"She's so big," Phil commented. "It seems like just yesterday she was an infant, and now she's walking, running, and talking all by herself."

"She's our little princess," Chris murmured. He grabbed Gabriella's bag and went inside. Phil undid Gabriella's car seat and brought her in while she napped in it. He found Alannah and Maureen sitting cross-legged on the floor with a cup of warm apple cider in their hands, Alannah's in her sippy cup, watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV.

"Dada, turkey!" Alannah squealed. She pointed to a huge turkey balloon on the TV.

"Isn't he a pretty turkey?" Phil asked. He bent down to kiss her head before setting the car seat down. Gabriella turned her head, but otherwise remained asleep. Phil took a seat on the couch next to Chris. The two admired how Alannah watched the TV with such interest and how she pointed out certain characters floating by. It seemed like only a minute had passed before there was a knock on the door. A little boy's face was mashed against the glass, and Adam and Jay stood behind him.

"Ryan?" Alannah asked as she followed Maureen to the door. She squealed and ended up toppling herself and Ryan over when she tried giving him a hug. The two giggled and rolled on the floor before Alannah led Ryan over to in front of the TV.

"Hi, guys," Phil greeted Adam and Jay. They joined them on the couch as they admired their children interacting with one another.

"I sure am glad those two are as close as they are," Adam commented.

"They're not alone on the road, for one," Jay commented. "There's another little kid to play with, which is good for any kid."

"Soon, I'll be able to join you guys again," Phil said with a yawn. Gabriella had kept the two of them up most of the night before. "Gabby just turned three months, so I feel safe travelling with her now."

"When are we gonna eat?" Chris whined quietly. Phil looked at him and smirked.

"You're worse than the girls, Chris," Phil teased. "Once our precious Coddles comes with Ted, Maureen said she'd take the bird out of the oven."

"Bird?" Alannah asked, looking up at Phil. "Dada do noise!"

"Caw!" Phil imitated a few times, which made Alannah giggle. Another knock came from the door.

"Finally," Chris groaned.

At the door were Cody and Ted with their three month-old twins in their respective car seats. Cody wore a proud smile on his face, which he'd had since he found out he was pregnant. Ted, however, just looked flat-out exhausted.

"Baby," Alannah commented. She ran over to Cody and Ted to peer into Parker's car seat. Ryan followed close behind.

"Yes, Alannah, these are my babies," Cody said, smiling. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the room and set the seats on either side of him. Alannah and Ryan sat in front of him intently.

"My little baby boy," Cody cooed. He pulled the blanket off of Parker's mouth so they could see his face. "His name is Parker Branden DiBiase. Can you say Parker?"

Alannah tried a few times until she finally said it correctly. She crawled over Cody's lap to look into the other seat. "Baby?"

"Yes; this baby is Delilah Rose DiBiase. Can you say Delilah?"

"Da-la-la," Alannah said. Phil and Chris chuckled at their daughter. Cody gave both Alannah and Ryan a kiss before dragging Gabriella's car seat over to his circle of newborns.

"Three little monkeys, sitting in their seats," Cody sang. "They're so cute, I'm gonna eat their feets!"

Cody lowered his face to Parker's toes and pretended to nibble on them, before doing the same to Gabriella and Delilah's toes. Chris and Phil exchanged a glance. They were trying _so hard_ not to laugh hysterically.

"I'm going to take the turkey out of the oven," Maureen announced.

"Me help," Alannah said. She ran after Maureen. Ryan hurried to catch up to the older toddler.

"I hope you know they're either going to be best friends or married someday," Jay snickered.

"Not 'til she's thirty," Chris and Phil said together.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having us over for dinner, Maureen," Adam thanked her for the hundredth time. They all sat at her grand table and held their full stomachs.

"You know it's no trouble, Adam," Maureen said with her ever-present smile.

"It was nice to meet all of you," Maureen's daughter, Beth, said. She sat next to her eldest daughter, Sarah, who was seven, and her second daughter, Amy, who was five. Her youngest child, Lucas, who was nearly three years old, was playing with one of his trucks in the living room.

"And you, too," Chris said warmly. "Maureen always mentioned she had a daughter and grandkids. It was nice to put a face to the names."

"Anybody want dessert?" Maureen asked. Chris looked up at her expectantly. Phil slapped his shoulder before he kissed his stubbly cheek.

"You're hungry still? You wolfed down half of the fucking turkey."

"I swear my stomach is a bottomless pit," Chris told his husband. To Maureen, he said, "I'll have some dessert."

"Will blueberry pie rot out your sweet tooth, Chris?" Maureen asked teasingly. He nodded and laughed.

"I'll take some pie, Ma," Beth said.

"Me too!" Sarah and Amy shouted in unison.

"I'll just bring everyone a piece," Maureen decided. She went off to the kitchen and returned with two pie dishes and several dessert plates. She served the pie to everyone.

"Now, if anyone doesn't finish, Chris will finish for you," Maureen told the table. A loud laugh came from everybody.

Phil took a few bites of his pie before his stomach snapped shut on him. "Ugh, I couldn't eat another bite if my life depended on it."

Chris quickly took Phil's plate, shook the pie onto his plate, and returned the plate all in what seemed to be one motion. Phil laughed and squeezed his thigh.

"Oink, oink," Phil teased. From under the table, Alannah screamed, "Piggy!"

"Alannah, do you wanna go help Daddy change Gabriella?" Phil asked, bending to look under the table. The toddler nodded and raced out from under the table. Phil walked to where Gabriella slept in her seat in the living room between Parker and Delilah. He moved her seat to where her diaper bag sat on the floor. Alannah handed him a diaper once he had the fragile infant on the ground.

"Thank you," Phil told her. She gave him a wide smile. "Can you hand me the box of wipes?"

Alannah fished through the bag before she handed him a box of baby Tylenol. "No, baby, it's a bigger box and green, like grass. Can you find it?"

Alannah went back to the bag and beamed when she finally found the correct box. "Here, Dada."

Phil expertly changed Gabriella's diaper before he secured her onesie again.

"Sissy," Alannah said. She ran her little hand over Gabriella's forehead as gently as she could. The baby's eyes opened and looked up at Alannah.

"You want to see her smile?" Phil asked. Alannah nodded. Phil ran his fingers down Gabriella's sides, and a small, toothless grin shortly followed. Alannah giggled and leaned into Phil's abdomen.

"Can I have a kiss?" Phil asked her. Alannah climbed up into his lap and put her wet lips against his before pulling back and giggling. Phil tickled her nose before letting her loose. She ran off somewhere.

"Oh, little Gabriella," Phil murmured to the infant on the floor. "You are such a cutie. And you're pretty damn lucky to be in this family. I may be biased when I say this, but we're fucking perfect."

Phil took the infant into his arms and joined everybody back at the table, where Chris was telling everyone some story. He quickly rejoined the group and found himself laughing along with his family and friends. He had told a little lie to Gabriella; they weren't perfect. However, to Phil, everything that happened in his life was golden, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. That was more important than perfection would ever be.

* * *

**A/N: And... we're done here! I loved writing this fic so much. I would have kept it going, but if I didn't find a time to stop, I would have kept writing this for waaayy too long. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Please Review! (:**


End file.
